And Then I Fell For You
by NearlyMellow
Summary: (YAOI AU) Three years after the Arrancar Arc 19 y/o Ichigo is surprised when he comes across the Ex-Sexta Espada Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez not only in the world of the living but in complete human form, but he is worse for wear and can't remember anything at all. Ichigo discovers that Grimmjow is far from the man he used to be and soon what starts out as friendship quickly deepens.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer in profile. Lovey-dovey mushy smutty GrimmIchi fan-fic sort based on my own fan-fic GrimmIchi: One man, One Ex-Espada and a whole lot of nonsense. Enjoy xx K Quinn_

He couldn't remember a damn thing and yet somehow that voice, that smooth yet deep tone resonated through him. He had heard it before from a time he could no longer remember, only that voice that called to him was the thing he wanted to know, wanted to remember.

"Grimmjow?"

The azure haired male opened his eyes and focused on the shadowy figure before him. Was that his name? Grimmjow? Everything around him looked blurred and the pain of starvation ran through him. How long had he been lying there? Where was he anyway? Nothing was making sense to him; it was all just a shroud of darkness with no answers, only questions and the figure before him with a voice that seemed all too familiar, whose voice was it?

That was all there was before his vision was gone and even that voice had disappeared.

His eyes fluttered open as the light streamed into the room. He jolted up; he was in a room, on a bed, how did he get there? Everything had been nothing more than a fuzzy image, broken up pieces of faint memories that he couldn't piece together he felt sick to the stomach. The sapphire eyed man ran his hands through his hair, it felt moist, perhaps from sweat. He trailed is hand downwards to his bare chest and an odd sensation flooded him he could feel something thumping, a feeling he was sure he had never experienced, it was strange. It was gentle and calming and yet he couldn't see what it was it could only felt and heard in his ears. He grasped hold of the blankets that covered his body and he swung his bare and tired feet to the floor, rubbing them against the softness of the terrain against his soles. It was the most peculiar and velvety thing in fact it wasn't just the warmth of the carpet against his feet that was strange, everything was.

Still with a hazy head he proceeded to make his way out of the room and as he pulled on the door he could hear voices coming from not too far away and one of those voices was the one that he remembered, not just from the past but from before he blacked out. He began to walk towards that one familiar thing to him, hoping that whoever it was could provide him with some kind of answer as to who he was and where he was. He felt unsteady on his feet and yet he was determined to keep pushing himself until he could hear that voice so clearly and when he raised his throbbing head the person that sat at the round wooden table was no long a shadowy figure but a young man with orange hair and warm chocolate brown eyes, that seemed to scrutinize him without even diverting his gaze

"Do you…do you know who I am?" The man asked, his voice coarse and scratchy

'You should sit down before you fall down. I'll get you some food"

He watched the ginger haired male stand up from his seat at the table and walked away. He didn't know what was going on but he had taken the young male's advice and sat at the table next to another man that he didn't recognize, a blonde wearing a green and white striped hat that rested over his eyes giving him a rather mysterious looking appearance. He sat looking at the man, who like the ginger, was observing him as if he was silently questioning and pondering about his existence.

He sat in silence and watched as the ginger returned with a plate of food. He didn't know what it was and even though he was starving he couldn't bring himself to pick up the strange soft white triangles that had some sort of filling in the middle of them

"Go ahead and eat, you're probably starving right?" The ginger asked him

He turned his sapphire gaze to the ginger. He wanted to eat what was in front of him but his body just wouldn't let him reach out and grasp a triangle, it was almost as if he were an infant and had no knowledge of how to feed himself.

"Ichigo, don't forget he is more or less like a young child now, he won't know much about anything including how to feed himself, and you wouldn't feed an infant a sandwich"

He turned his attention to the man in the hat, that name, Ichigo. Why was it so familiar?

"He's not the same man he used to be, there is no spiritual pressure, he is completely human it's rather weird and from what I can gather he doesn't remember anything either. All his memories of what he was before have been completely wiped"

The blonde male seemed to know about who he was as did the ginger named Ichigo. They knew something and he wanted to know as well he needed some answers. He heard Ichigo sigh and remove the plate of food and disappeared again

"Hey, it's alright; you don't have to be scared. I know right now you are probably terrified but everything will be ok, I promise"

The blonde man said to him. He couldn't even begin to come to some idea as to the man beside him was but clearly he was kind. The ginger had returned with a bowl filled with something smooth and yellow inside of it.

"I'll be off. Take care Grimmjow I am sure I will speak to you soon"

He watched the man take his leave. That must have been his name that was the second time hearing it. Grimmjow…how strange….

"Hat and clogs, wait up"

Grimmjow watched as Ichigo left the table once again to talk to the man wearing the hat and wooden sandals.

"Do you have any reason why I shouldn't trust him?" Ichigo asked Urahara

"No, he really is not the Espada he used to be, I feel sorry for him, he's like a newborn that's been abandoned. You'll be perfectly safe, although it's not you whose safety I am worried about. Remember Ichigo, that's not the Grimmjow you used to know"

"I won't hurt him; if anything I'll protect him. I can't leave him in the streets to die. I'll look after him, just do me a favor will ya, don't tell anyone else about this the last thing I need is people coming around trying to kill him'

It had been three years since Ichigo had seen Grimmjow last. The last time they did meet it was in battle where Grimmjow was left gravely injured. Every now and then he thought about the azure haired male and wondered what exactly happened to him and now he had somewhat of an answer. He was somehow placed in the world of the living, starving, alone and Ichigo felt for the man he once knew to be a bloodthirsty killer who was angry and aggressive and now he was Grimmjow that was alone and scared with no idea what happened to him and like Ichigo always had he was ready to defend the helpless. He couldn't hold anything against the larger male, like Kisuke Urahara said he was not the same Grimmjow, they were two very different people.

"You got it"

Grimmjow watched the man in the hat that Ichigo had called hat and clogs leave and the ginger returned to him, taking a seat beside him

"I know you have a lot of questions but I think it's better for now that you don't know too much Grimmjow, it's to protect you. You can trust me though I am not going to hurt you but I need you to tell me something" Ichigo said looking at Grimmjow

'I don't really know anything" Grimmjow replied his voice still shaky and coarse

"That's ok, you only have to tell me if I can trust you too, do you really not know anything?'

Grimmjow shook his head

"I really don't know anything"

Ichigo nodded and spooned some of the smashed up banana's onto the spoon. He couldn't believe that he was feeding Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez like a baby but he was more or less a young child with no knowledge of the world he had to learn everything all over again, even walking properly. He placed the spoon to Grimmjow's lips

"Open" Ichigo said calmly

Grimmjow opened his mouth and Ichigo tipped the contents on the spoon down his throat. The blue haired male responded by coughing and spluttering as he semi choked on the squashed yellow fruit that had the consistency of baby food.

Ichigo let out a quiet laugh

"Hey, be careful you don't want to choke"

He repeated his action with another spoon full only this time no coughing

"Did we used to know each other?" Grimmjow questioned the ginger

"Ah yeah…a few years ago we haven't seen each other up until now, but I've thought about you every now and then" Ichigo replied

He didn't want to tell Grimmjow too much if he really couldn't remember anything the last thing he wanted to do was scare the guy he was already freaked out enough as it was and he really was nothing like he used to be. There was a time where the only thing that the ginger saw in Grimmjow's stunning Dodger blue eyes was hatred and anger and now there was sadness, anxiety and uncertainty

"Thank you…for looking after me, that other man called you Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked

"Mr. Hat and Clogs? Yeah, I'm Ichigo"

"And I'm Grimmjow?"

"Yeah that's right. After you've had something to eat we'll get you cleaned up and I'll see if I have some clothes that will fit you, you're still a little taller than me but we will find something"

'You don't have to do all this for me'

The ginger smiled and continued to feed the ex Sexta Espada

"I know I don't have to, I want to" Ichigo replied

It was in his nature to help anyone who needed it and it wasn't like Grimmjow was a complete stranger, all though completely different he was still Grimmjow, the same man he had fought several times and the same man that nearly killed him as Ichigo nearly killed Grimmjow also. They were the perfect enemies really, both incredibly strong and both with a determination to win no matter what. What was most amazing about the young ginger was that he was willing to forgive if the person could show that they were sincerely sorry for what they had done and the same time he had hoped that Grimmjow would forgive him once he knew the full truth about their past.

It hadn't taken long for Grimmjow to finish off his mashed banana and Ichigo gave him some water which he had to drink out of straw after the ginger discovered that the azure haired male was rather shaky and kept spilling water down the front of himself. He had led Grimmjow into the bathroom , and turned on the shower, he watched as Grimmjow started to back away from it and more or less stood behind Ichigo. The smaller male looked to the shower and then over his shoulder at Grimmjow

'You're afraid of water?" He questioned

It was only after he asked the question that he had realized that Grimmjow was once a feline Hollow and even his release was in the form of a cat like creature. He couldn't help but smile; the poor guy probably had no idea why he was afraid of the water that was quickly running out of the shower head. Ichigo turned and looked at Grimmjow cowering behind him

"It's alright; it's not going to hurt you. I'll be right here. You have to get cleaned up you smell like a damn garbage disposal"

"I don't like it Ichigo" Grimmjow complained

'I know you don't Grimmjow but you are having a shower one way or another" Ichigo found himself nearly growling becoming frustrated well at least Grimmjow was still stubborn

He heard Grimmjow let out a sigh.

"I'll do it because you asked me to" He heard the azure haired man reply

Ichigo was a little taken aback when he saw Grimmjow look down at the large white Espada uniform pants he had on. Ichigo hadn't seen Grimmjow in three years and he was still wearing the same clothes as he was when they last fought only they were torn up and filthy, almost so far from white they were started to look grey and brown It was the lack of the broken Arrancar mask that was the only thing appearance wise that was different. The ginger cocked an eyebrow as he watched Grimmjow try and figure out how exactly he was going to get them off. Ichigo didn't even know what he was standing there for, Grimmjow would have probably wanted privacy he was sure the last thing the man wanted was someone standing there watching him as he undressed

"You have to untie the sash first, the black band around the waist of the pants" Ichigo said which was met with a look of confusion and slight nervousness before Grimmjow tried to do what Ichigo had asked him, it was rather endearing to see the azure haired male so helpless, Ichigo by no means wanted to see Grimmjow like that, completely lost, having no clue how to do even the simplest tasks but at least he tried to do them and have a go. He sighed he knew the best way for Grimmjow to understand was if he showed him

"Do you want me to help you?" Ichigo asked

"You don't mind?" Grimmjow responded almost innocently

He could see the ex Sexta's cheek's blush slightly, he seemed so damn innocent and sweet. Ichigo had no doubt in his mind that Grimmjow really had no clue as to what he had used to be.

The ginger placed his hands on the black sash and wrapped his arms around the taller man's hips. Ichigo could see and feel how slender Grimmjow was now, he was nowhere near as muscular as he used to be, there were still muscles there but they weren't as large or well defined. He felt strange wrapping his arms around his ex-enemy, he never imagined he would be taking care of Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez and he certainly didn't think that he would ever be that close to him that didn't involve fighting, it was actually rather nice, being close to him without bloodshed. Ichigo wasn't going to lie he had always thought that Grimmjow was attractive, he was a very good looking guy, he had stunning eyes, a seductive deep voice and even his odd colored hair suited him well, he was really the only other male Ichigo had been drawn to other than they guy he considered to be his best friend, Renji Abarai.

Ichigo disposed of the black sash and then proceeded to place his hands on the waist band of the pants, what he wasn't expecting was when he pulled them down he was shocked to see that the ex Sexta clearly didn't believe in underwear. Ichigo was standing there staring, he couldn't quite believe that standing before him wearing no pants or underwear was Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez completely exposed and clearly not ashamed of what he was exposing and Ichigo could see why, the guy was well hung, even flaccid Grimmjow's cock was rather sizeable and Ichigo found himself swallowing, the guy kinda made him feel rather inadequate and he used to be so proud of the fact he was well endowed. The ginger bought himself back to reality and quickly assisted Grimmjow with the cropped white jacket with rolled up black cuffs and collar. He pulled one side off of his arm and then the other, although Grimmjow had lost some muscle tone he was still built well and even when Ichigo grazed Grimmjow's muscles he felt a tingle in his own pants and a shudder travel through his body.

"You're really gentle, it feels nice" Grimmjow said

That deep voice resonated through Ichigo's body, he knew it was bad that he was attracted to Grimmjow; he knew how foolish he was that he was starting feel aroused. Grimmjow had lost his memories and even the ability to function as a normal adult human the last thing he needed was for Ichigo to make a pass at him or even be thinking about the his cock.

"I try to be"

Ichigo replied he couldn't help but blush especially when Grimmjow was completely naked and still standing in front of him. He knew that Grimmjow was going to be procrastinating because of his hydrophobia

"In you go" Ichigo said

He watched Grimmjow slowly walk over to the shower, the whole time the gingers eyes were fixed on the round and firm looking slightly tanned ass of the male that was trying his hardest not get wet. Ichigo shook his head and walked over to Grimmjow before rolling up his sleeves and grasping the taller male and shoving him under the water which was met with a frown and a look of complete devastation in his eyes. Ichigo could help but let out a slight laugh, Grimmjow was soaked from head to toe, his Dodger blue strands were drenched and in his eyes and he looked like it was probably the worst thing to happen to him

"It's not funny, I hate this" Grimmjow said

"It is funny because you hate it, the sooner you stop complaining the sooner you can get out"

Ichigo didn't even ask or think to give Grimmjow the wash cloth and soap he just grabbed them from the soap dish and started to lather up the cloth and then placed back the soap before started to rub it over his chest. He couldn't help but watch his own hand moving of Grimmjow's slightly tanned body. His hand seemed to slow the further he got down until he was just above Grimmjow's pelvic bone, he stopped rubbing him down with the cloth, he looked back up into Grimmjow's eyes

'Do you think you can manage the rest?"

The ginger could even hear the strain in his voice. He couldn't help but feel aroused as he touched and looked at Grimmjow's naked form. He could feel his cock in his jeans expand to the point that his hardened member was pressing against the denim prison and actually causing him some pain. He felt disgusted in himself for feeling what he was feeling while Grimmjow was in a distressed state, all though he had relaxed more ever since Ichigo had fed him and kept talking to him his brain was surely still muddled with confusion.

"I'll try" Grimmjow replied

Ichigo held out the soapy cloth for Grimmjow to take as the azure haired male did he felt his large hands slip across his own before grasping the towel like fabric. Ichigo felt as if he was frozen as he watched Grimmjow wash over where he had just done, using exactly the same motions that Ichigo had

'You have to…wash down there too" Ichigo tried to say in a normal voice but it was slightly shaky

He watched Grimmjow point down to his crotch that was starting to become erect. Ichigo simply nodded, he was afraid if he opened his mouth he would be squeaky and unable to refrain from sounding less like himself and more like a love struck school girl. Ichigo watched intently as Grimmjow placed the soapy cloth against his bush of blue pubic hair above the thickening slick meaty looking cock that was becoming harder each time Grimmjow nudged it with his hand. Ichigo found himself completely transfixed. Grimmjow pulled the wet cloth away and held it out to Ichigo

"I don't want to be in the water anymore Ichigo, can I get out now?" Grimmjow looked at him with the most pathetic but adorable gaze. Grimmjow had done what Ichigo had asked of him so it was only fair that he rewarded the large male by letting him come out from the shower

"Yeah Grimmjow you can come out" Ichigo replied

He leaned over and turned off the taps before grasping a towel and watching Grimmjow approach him dripping wet and water cascading over his body. He looked almost edible, Ichigo could have swallowed him completely he was that damn attractive. Ichigo placed the towel on Grimmjow's head and began to rub the blue strands dry. He smiled once he pulled the towel away and saw Grimmjow's hair in a mess; it suited him, giving him a rugged handsome look.

"You have such a nice smile Ichigo, your eyes glow when you do"

"You once told me you hated my eyes" Ichigo replied without thinking

He had to quickly think of the way to change the subject

'By the sounds of it I wasn't a very nice person" Grimmjow said

Ichigo wasn't sure what to say. He didn't want to tell Grimmjow he was nothing short of a complete asshole with severe anger issues who didn't really care about anything but fighting and killing.

"No you weren't but you were very resilient, you didn't let anyone stand in your way and you fought with your whole heart. You kept standing no matter how many times you got knocked down. You were a real fighter Grimmjow it was admirable" Ichigo replied finding the best way to soften the blow

"You and I were enemies, weren't we?" He asked

It was something unavoidable, Ichigo had to tell him the truth, he wasn't going to tell him everything but he did deserve to know something about who he was.

"Yes Grimmjow we were, you were an Espada, a being that had evolved from a Hollow. You were under the command of someone I truly despised and you along with nine other Espada tried to destroy a place I hold dear to me, but that was a long time ago now. It doesn't matter anymore, we can let that go'

Ichigo had already moved on. He had defeated Aizen a long time ago and he was now under imprisonment for several thousands of years. Plenty of stuff had happened since that era of his life. He had moved out of home and started living on his own, he was still doing work for the Soul Society and at the same time training and working a part time job, he was an adult now and even though it was only three years ago it all seem so much more distant then that.

"I am very sorry Ichigo; I wish I hadn't hurt you. You have taken me in a looked after me when I didn't deserve it…I really don't know how I should thank you other than saying it"

Ichigo wrapped the towel around Grimmjow's waist and tucked the loose ending in so that he was no longer indecent. Ichigo could feel his cock starting to soften which was a relief but he really couldn't deny it, he was going to have a difficult time controlling himself around Grimmjow, he really did like him, especially now that he wasn't the man he used to be, it was good not to see him filled with anger and hatred.

"It's ok Grimmjow, I forgive you. I hope you can forgive me too; it took us both to have a war. You deserve to be looked after Grimmjow, don't ever think of because of mistakes you made in the past that you don't deserve to be happy and have someone in your life, because you do. You can stay with me for as long as you want, I'll take care of you" Ichigo replied

The day carried out and soon night had fallen. He had given Grimmjow some clothes that only barely fitted him; he was going to have to raid his father's closet when he visited him and his sisters next. He had sat down with Grimmjow and watched as the azure haired male tried to feed himself, he hadn't quite got the hang of it but he managed. They sat talking about others things other than the past, Ichigo had told Grimmjow about his life as a nineteen year old and he had actually managed to make Grimmjow smile which was rather surprising since the grin wasn't in the slightest but evil or sadistic. Ichigo found it nice having someone to talk to, it often got lonely in his apartment by himself and having the azure haired male around made it feel not so lonesome. The time came for the ginger to turn in for the night.

"You can take my bed if you want I can sleep on the couch" The ginger said to his new friend

"No, it's your bed, I don't mind sleeping elsewhere, after all I did spend the first few days in this world on the ground. I will be fine" Grimmjow replied

Ichigo wasn't going to argue; truthfully he hated sleeping on the couch or anywhere else except for his bed. He got out a spare pillow and a duvet and placed it on the long tan colored couch that was made of faux leather.

"If you need anything you know where my room is, I am not really a heavy sleeper so don't worry if you wake me up…Goodnight Grimmjow, I'll see you in the morning"

"Goodnight Ichigo"

Ichigo smiled and left Grimmjow to get acquainted with the couch. As he laid in his bed he couldn't help but think about how Grimmjow differed so much to what he used to be. He would have rather died than saying thank you to anyone and he most certainly would not have been polite about anything. If the Grimmjow back then knew he was going to turn out the way that he was now he probably would have killed himself, not wanting to see how weak and almost fragile he had become. It was going to take some time before Grimmjow became completely comfortable in the world of the living as life as a human but Ichigo had full faith that he would eventually get there.

The night was coming in chilly and he had hoped that the larger male was going to be alright out on the couch, he would have invited him into the bed with him but Ichigo didn't know if he could trust himself with Grimmjow.

He was undeniably attracted to him, he was gorgeous and his new personality made him all that more appealing. Ichigo wasn't really sure if he was gay or bi-sexual he was attracted to men but at the same time he had avid affections for the women in his life as well but he didn't feel the same about them as what he felt towards men like Renji and Grimmjow. He had never been in a relationship or for that matter even slept with anyone before; he was far too busy with his life to worry about anything of the sort. He knew that for a nineteen year old to still be a virgin was rather strange but he didn't have the needed to time to have and maintain a relationship, especially with a female since they were usually clingy and would demand more of the time he didn't have.

But being with Grimmjow was sparking thoughts. He loved the way the other male looked and he loved that he was showing other emotions besides anger, he was so different and it was really rather remarkable how sweet, caring and even funny he was. He was like a brand new man, but it was really no surprise since he didn't even have a hint of Espada in him, he was wholly human and if Ichigo hadn't told the man what he was he probably would have never known.

"Ichigo?"

The ginger heard at his door. He could hear Grimmjow's voice was slightly shaky and the sound of his teeth were chattering even though he was trying to suppress it

"Come in Grimmjow"

He watched as the door opened and Grimmjow stepped into the room. His arms were wrapped around his chest and he could see the large form slightly quivering.

"I'm really cold"

Ichigo pulled back the thick blankets on his bed so that Grimmjow could sleep beside him. He was worried about the fact that he was going to be lying next to someone that he was attracted to but he couldn't leave Grimmjow out in the cold and he was sure he had enough will power to sustain from touching the azure haired male in any inappropriate way.

"Come on, you'll be warm here"

Ichigo watched Grimmjow approach the bed and almost as if he didn't want to impose on the ginger he climbed onto the bed and instantly laid down flat and away from Ichigo, if he had moved even the slightest he would have fallen out. The ginger covered him up with the thick blankets as he rested his head on the pillow

"Hey, don't sleep so close to the edge, you'll fall out and hurt yourself, come back towards me more"

Grimmjow shifted closer and rested on his side so he was looking at the ginger. Ichigo's eyes connected with the sapphires and he just gazed into them. Grimmjow looked petrified of something, there was something that was frightening him and he wasn't sure what it was.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked tentatively

"I must have fallen asleep because I think I had a bad dream. I felt like I was in a lot of pain and all I could see was myself and nothing but white surrounded me. I don't really know what it was but I was screaming and I guess it kinda made me a little scared" Grimmjow replied instantly

The ginger reached out and wrapped his hand around Grimmjow's bicep muscle and gently rubbed it

"It was just a nightmare Grimmjow, it's not real"

Ichigo knew exactly what Grimmjow was talking about; the white was most likely the sand on Hueco Mundo and the sensation of pain probably came with defeat. It was probably his brain trying to remember something, it was utterly selfish but he didn't want Grimmjow to remember, he wanted to keep the Grimmjow that was there with him in that moment.

"Could I stay with you tonight? I will go back to the couch tomorrow night"

'You can stay with me every night Grimmjow, I really don't mind. If you'll be warm and it makes you feel safe I don't mind sharing my bed with you"

The truth was the moment Grimmjow was in his bed and he was touching his arm he didn't want the azure haired ex Espada to leave. Grimmjow wasn't the only one who felt more at ease being with Ichigo because the ginger felt calmer and warmer with Grimmjow beside him too.

"Ichigo?" Grimmjow questioned as he continued to look at the slightly smaller male

"Yeah?"

"I don't really understand much in the way of my body, I don't think until today I ever felt my heart beat so I am sorry that when you touched me before that my…ah…thing reacted to it. I don't want you to be offended or anything but I guess I just really liked you touching me"

It made Ichigo smile. He hadn't heard anyone refer to their own cock as a thing before but since he was only a new human it really wasn't a surprise that he had no idea what it was and probably thought the only purpose it had was to take a leak, which Ichigo discovered was a lot harder to teach someone how to do then he realized but Grimmjow had got the hang of it but not before Ichigo had to physically show Grimmjow what to do and it was true that the moment he wrapped his hand around Grimmjow's cock he had instantly hardened but he was far from the only one aroused by the situation no matter how weird it was.

"I wasn't offended Grimmjow I was flattered and you shouldn't worry about becoming hard, it happens. I was after all touching you and it would have been more of an insult if you didn't become aroused"

"Well it felt good, it made me want to have you touch it more…sorry, that probably sounds really weird you have your own that you can touch…do men do that? Other than when they use the toilet? Cause if they don't they should, it feels good"

Ichigo could feel his cock started to tingle as he heard that he had made Grimmjow feel good when he had touched him. The ginger loved the way Grimmjow's cock felt, even when it was flaccid it was warm and soft and smooth and then when it became hard it was even more velvet like. The thick and long rod was rather impressive and the warmth that came off of it made Ichigo a little weak at the knees.

"Yeah Grimmjow, plenty of men do that, it's masturbation. I guess it's a substitute for sex. A man becomes aroused and sometimes it becomes painful and the only way to get rid of it when you can't have sex with someone is to masturbate, it's pretty easy and it feels pretty good too" Ichigo replied

He couldn't help but feel embarrassed that he was giving sex advice to a fully grown man. It was strange but oddly arousing. He could feel his cock get hard as he spoke to Grimmjow about sex and masturbation he wasn't sure if it was the sex talk or the fact Grimmjow's eyes hadn't diverted their attention off of Ichigo, they were almost burning through his flesh

"…I feel aroused now…being with you. Will you maybe show me how to do it?"

Ichigo felt his heart come to a standstill. He knew that Grimmjow didn't know much and Ichigo had promised himself he wasn't going to touch Grimmjow but he was asking him to show him, the ginger didn't know what to do, he could have just rented porn and sat the azure haired man down in front of the television and let him watch how everything was done but at the same time he really didn't want to pass up the offer of jerking off with someone he was sexually attracted to.

"Yeah Grimmjow, I'll show you'

Ichigo shifted so he was resting himself against the azure haired male, he propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at Grimmjow's eyes before slowly reaching under the blankets with his free hand and instantly thrusted down Grimmjow's pants and wrapped it around the thick and hard length that was burning like fire. He heard Grimmjow let out a hiss and then a light gasp as Ichigo began to move his hand up and down over the taut organ. He could already feel that Grimmjow was leaking precum and he was sure that it wouldn't take long before Grimmjow was going to cum; it was after all his first time as a human to orgasm so it was going to be intense

"You really like me touching you don't you?" Ichigo asked in a deep seductive purr

'It feels so good, I do really like you touching me Ichigo, you arouse me very much"

He continued to glide over the length at pace that was not too quick and not too slow Grimmjow's cock was just as smooth as he imagined it to be with long thick blue veins underneath, a long shaft that slightly curved upwards

"Would you like to touch me too Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked

He watched Grimmjow nod eagerly. Ichigo removed his hand away from the azure haired man's length and quickly lowered his pajama bottoms before lying back on his side again and began to caress the thick veiny length.

"Can I touch you now?" Grimmjow asked the ginger

"Yeah Grimmjow, I want you to do what I am doing to you ok?"

He instantly jumped when he felt Grimmjow's large hand wrap around his cock that wasn't quite as long as the ex Sexta's but was just as thick, he could feel Grimmjow's hand gliding back and forth and it was driving him crazy it felt so good to have Grimmjow jerking him off. The ginger was sure that if he and the old Grimmjow ever did such a thing it would have been violent and rushed but in that moment it was smooth, evenly paced and loving.

Both of them began panting heavily and Ichigo could feel Grimmjow bucking his hips into his hand and he was doing the same. His chest felt tight, he had never had anyone touch him in the way Grimmjow was, his rough large hand spread the heat all over his thick and solid rod, fisting it like he had been dying to do so from the moment they met again. Ichigo could feel both their hands starting to move harder and faster, their breathing deepened and quickened as the humid air wrapped around them

"Nhhhn…Ichigo something's going to happen, it feels really hot"

"It's ok Grimmjow, you're going to cum that's a good thing"

Ichigo began to jerk off Grimmjow faster again, the base of his hands even hitting the low hanging sack as he pulled down and then the sound of not only Grimmjow crying out but himself as he exploded. Jets of tepid white liquid decorated the sheet beneath them, both his and Grimmjow's combined and pooled between them. Ichigo panted heavy and removed his hand away from the throbbing and heated member of the azure haired male and he felt Grimmjow do the same thing. Neither of them moved they both laid there trying to catch their breath.

"Did you enjoy that?" Ichigo asked Grimmjow

"Yes, it was amazing Ichigo, you are wonderful at that"

The ginger smiled and leaned in closer to Grimmjow. He placed his hand under Grimmjow's chin and then pressed his lips against his own. He could feel the man getting used to fact he was being kissed and he replicated the movements of Ichigo's lips. The ginger pulled away and looked into the sapphire blue eyes

"What was that? I really liked that too' Grimmjow said

'That was a kiss, to let you know that I really like you Grimmjow and I would really like it if we could do that again sometime and maybe if you're up for it we can do some other things together too"

"If it feels that good or better, I'd do anything with you Ichigo"

The ginger smiled and pressed his lips to Grimmjow's once more kissing him softly and feeling the ex Sexta return the kisses.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo woke with a smile as he turned over to see Grimmjow was still in the bed curled up in ball like form. After the night previously they ended up having a shower together and even though Grimmjow hated water Ichigo had been able to distract him by lovingly caressing him and kissing him. He didn't know how he was going to explain that not only was he taking care of Grimmjow but he was also forming a very close bond with him to those he was closest to but he did know that he wasn't going to allow anyone to hurt Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow, would you like some breakfast?" Ichigo asked the larger male before leaning in close to him and resting on his elbows.

He watched Grimmjow open his eyes and crane his head slightly so the sapphires met chocolate brown.

"Can I help you make it?" Grimmjow asked

Ichigo smiled and nodded his head before pressing his lips to Grimmjow's cheek. He was completely amazed that despite the adversities Grimmjow was having to face he was determined to keep trying until he understood things that normal humans would understand. Ichigo felt incredibly proud of him that he wanted to keep pushing himself until he was more like an adult and less like a child but there was one thing that Grimmjow seemed to be a natural at and that was hand jobs, even thinking about how hot Grimmjow had made him sent a twitch to his cock.

"Come on then"

Ichigo said as he pulled away from Grimmjow and got up out of bed and started to make is way towards the kitchen with Grimmjow following close behind him. Ichigo was slightly concerned he had to work that morning and he had training later on the afternoon and he had no choice but to leave Grimmjow alone by himself. He was going to have to make sure that he had plenty of food to eat and Ichigo was sure he had some movies he could watch and try and learn something from them, and it wouldn't have been such a bad idea to allow Grimmjow to watch a guy on guy porn Ichigo had stashed away, he had seen it many times and whilst inexperienced he still had an idea on how it was worked and it would have been educational for the azure haired male.

"Grimmjow I have work and training today, I wish I could take you with me but I can't so you're going to have to stay home by yourself"

Grimmjow nodded

"I'll be ok, I won't cause you any trouble" The larger male replied

Ichigo pulled out some eggs and bacon from the refrigerator then grabbed a large mixing bowl and a whisk. He stood at the kitchen bench and called Grimmjow to stand beside him

"You take the egg and firmly crack it on the side of the bowl until , you break the shell in half, let the contents go into the bowl and throw the shell away, make sure none of the shell goes into the bowl" He narrated as he showed Grimmjow what to do

He watched intently as Grimmjow did exactly what Ichigo had done, following his instructions to a T. He smiled when he could see Grimmjow smiling at his success. Ichigo proceeded to start to fry up the bacon.

"I'll make sure you have some food to eat and I have some movies you can watch. I need you to stay in the house Grimmjow and please do not answer the phone or the door to anyone. Nobody else has a key so you should be safe. Promise me you won't leave the house and you won't answer the phone or the door" Ichigo said almost sternly as he looked at Grimmjow

"I promise I wouldn't do anything to betray you Ichigo"

"Yeah I know Grimmjow, I just want to keep you safe that's all"

He continued to make their breakfast with Grimmjow's help. He was doing a remarkable job, he was rather messy but he soon cleaned up what mess he did make and once everything was cooked up they sat down and ate together. The more Grimmjow had gotten used to eating with a fork and feeding himself the better he was getting at mastering the basics. It was weird but Ichigo was rather proud of the achievements the azure haired male was making. He was a quick learner and he loved the look on Grimmjow's face when he accomplished something. Once they were finished their breakfast Ichigo took Grimmjow into the living room and turned on the television, the screen instantly came on and a Disney movie of some kind was playing. He watched as Grimmjow's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, it was like seeing a child watch something for the very first time he was completely mesmerized

"What is this?" Grimmjow asked Ichigo without taking his eyes off the screen that had characters on it colored in bright colors and singing some happy tune

'It's a TV" Ichigo replied

"Can I watch it?" Grimmjow asked

Ichigo smiled, if Grimmjow got any more adorable he was afraid he was never going to be able to let him go

"You can watch whatever you like Grimmjow, make yourself at home ok. You live here to so you don't have to ask permission to watch TV whenever you like"

Ichigo searched the cupboards to find the gay porn he had stashed away. Grimmjow had taken a seat on the couch and was still fixated on the images he was watching, not even blinking. Ichigo finally uncovered it and turned on the DVD player and inserted the disc before walking over to Grimmjow and held out the remote. His gaze turned from the TV to Ichigo

"When you're ready I put a movie in there for you to watch. It will help you to understand what else can be done that will feel better than what we did last night. When you are ready to watch it you press this button here and when you are finished you press it again and you can watch TV. I'll get you some snacks so you won't get hungry.

"Ichigo?" Grimmjow questioned before the ginger could go back into the kitchen to get Grimmjow some food

"Yeah?"

"Would it be ok if I kissed you again?" Grimmjow asked

Ichigo smiled and bent over so that his lips were close to the larger males

"You don't need to ask me Grimmjow if you want to kiss me then you can" Ichigo replied

He watched as Grimmjow leaned into him and pursed his lips softly and delicately against his own and gave him a long and tender kiss that immediately sent shivers all over the gingers body and his skin bunch into small goosebumps.

'You are really good at that" Ichigo remarked as he pulled away from Grimmjow's lips

"I would do anything to make you happy Ichigo, I owe you at least that much"

"You don't owe me anything Grimmjow and you do make me happy. I don't feel so alone anymore and I really like you so I hope that you will stay with me for a long time still"

The ginger replied before leaving to go into the kitchen again. As he searched for some chips and some other things Grimmjow would easily be able to eat without too much trouble he realized how truthful what he had said to Grimmjow actually was, he did want Grimmjow to stay with him, he didn't care who was going to have a problem with it, he did really like the man that Grimmjow had become and he didn't want him to remember his life before because he worried that if he remembered life as and Espada that he would revert back to his old ways once he was reminded of why he was so angry and aggressive. Ichigo knew it was selfish and probably unfair to Grimmjow that he wanted that but the Grimmjow he had spent an amazing night with was sweet, kind, polite, he wanted Ichigo to be happy and he was willing to help out where ever he could. He had a good sense of humor and he was so innocent and calm and Ichigo was having a really hard time keeping his hands off of Grimmjow, but he needed to give him time to catch up on everything that had occurred in the last twenty-four hours.

Ichigo had found some chips and some cookies and a packet of beef jerky, he got out a jug of water from the refrigerator and a cup and returned to see Grimmjow smiling as he watch the Disney movie on TV, from what Ichigo could see it was The Little Mermaid and he loved that Grimmjow was so hooked on it, perhaps it didn't matter what it was that he was watching, perhaps it was there was no one he was going to be able to begin to comprehend out the images got onto the screen or perhaps it was because everything was happy and bright and that was what drew him to it. Ichigo didn't say anything he just placed down the snacks and the water on the table

"Thank you Ichigo, I really wish I could do something for you that could make up for everything you have done and taught me so far"

He heard Grimmjow say as he walked away to have a quick shower so he could get dressed for work

"Watch that DVD and you'll see what you can do for me Grimmjow" Ichigo replied with a smile.

As he stood in the shower washing himself off he was drawn back to the shower that had shared last night. At some point Ichigo had turned around to grab some shampoo and Grimmjow had suddenly hugged him from behind, once again saying thank you to the ginger. There naked and wet bodies were pressed together and Ichigo could feel Grimmjow become erect and as he felt the larger male's stiff cock poke him in the ass he wanted to grasp hold of the desirable and thick member and shove it in his ass and allow Grimmjow to make love to him. That was the only thought he had but because Grimmjow was still getting used to the fact he received and gave his first hand job he didn't do anything except turn around and hugged Grimmjow while they made out instead. Ichigo believed it was the right thing to do in the moment even though he was sure nothing would have been as euphoric in having the man he had a crush on make love to him preferably for hours.

Ichigo could feel his cock getting hard and he really needed to get rid of it. He wrapped his fingers around his rigid and throbbing manhood and began to stroke the length back and forth at a decent pace and he could already feel his orgasm pooling as he fisted his cock, glided his hand over the outer sheathe to reveal his engorged bullet head that was already bright scarlet-purple from the excitement

"Grimmjow' He whispered beneath his breath as he continued to jerk himself off hard and fast.

"I really want you to make love to me, I want to feel you inside of me, pounding him hard into the mattress while you will me up…"

Ichigo gasped at his own words and suddenly he felt the first jet of cum leave his body and landed on the tile wall which was easily washed away. He couldn't believe how much Grimmjow had him aroused, everything about the man drove him crazy especially that voice and those deep beautiful cerulean blue eyes, it made Ichigo melt and his heart beat like crazy he really did want to keep Grimmjow forever.

The ginger finished up cumming and cleaning himself off and quickly rushed to get dressed for work at his part time job as a postal delivery man. The job only required someone with a license and a car and the pay was decent and it wasn't too much stress on his body which was perfect so he could still train.

He picked up his black shoulder bad that had his essentials in it, phone, wallet, keys and snacks and rested over his shoulder and made his way back into the living room

"Alright Grimmjow I have to go to work now, I will be home a little later tonight. Please be careful and remember what I told you"

He watched Grimmjow get up off the couch and walked up to him before hugging him tightly, Ichigo couldn't help but blush. Even though Grimmjow was enjoying the movie we watched he still got up to say goodbye to him, it was rather sweet

'Have a good day Ichigo and I promise I will be alright"

Before Ichigo could respond Grimmjow took his lips again but the moment their lips collided it was instantly deepened and Grimmjow moaned as Ichigo slipped his tongue into the azure haired males' mouth. Ichigo could help himself, thinking about Grimmjow in the shower with him had him exceptionally turned on and he wanted his large male lover to know just how aroused Grimmjow made him. Ichigo pulled away and looked up into the sapphire orbs

'I really want you now' Grimmjow whined

'I know, I want you too. I promise tonight after I get home I'll make it up to you" Ichigo replied

"Ichigo…would it be ok if I masturbated in the bathroom? it's just you have really aroused me and it's starting to hurt a little"

"Of course Grimmjow, just think of me while you're doing it" Ichigo replied with a smile, half-jokingly and half serious.

"I wouldn't think of anyone else except you…you are the only one I want forever Ichigo"

The ginger smiled and placed a kiss on Grimmjow's cheek and left for work with a warm feeling in his heart and stomach. He knew was going to be given hell for having Grimmjow live with him but he wasn't going to just toss him onto the street because he friends wouldn't accept him but he had hoped they would see that he was not the Espada he once was he had hoped others would see him for how Ichigo did but no matter what he was going to take of Grimmjow and look after him and besides the azure haired male was drop dead gorgeous and Ichigo couldn't wait for the night. It was very clear to him that Grimmjow didn't just see him as a friend or his savior whenever Ichigo looked into those deep blue orbs he saw all the love a person could have and it was all directed at him.

He hadn't stopped thinking about Grimmjow all day while he made his deliveries and on the way to Urahara Shop he had stopped off at the drug store to get the necessary items they were going to need for that night. Ichigo knew that it was probably going to be painful at least for a little while to begin with he had never had sex and that included anal sex before and Grimmjow was not a small guy by any means but despite the knowledge of the pain he was looking forward to strengthen his bond with his new friend even more. Ichigo had never felt anything for anyone like he felt with Grimmjow, he was someone that Ichigo felt he could talk to about anything, he was fun to be around and Ichigo loved those cute moments when Grimmjow didn't understand something and looked at Ichigo with innocent and curious eyes he really didn't want Grimmjow to go back to the way he was and it somewhat freaked him out to think that it might have happened one day. He knew it was wrong to old back from Grimmjow what he knew but he didn't want the azure haired male to remember that he was a horrible being that was just hell bent on destruction and it wasn't just because Ichigo didn't want him to change it was because also he didn't want Grimmjow to suffer for what he had done in the past he had more than repented enough for it. He was banished out of Hueco Mundo and left to die in the world of the living nothing was as cruel as that and if Ichigo hadn't happened to be taking a walk when he found Grimmjow he would have ended up dead and the ginger believed it wasn't just coincidence that he was in the right place at the right time.

Ichigo arrived at Urahara Shop and excited his car. He wanted to talk to Kisuke first before his training so he arrived a little earlier than usual. He stepped in the shop to find Urahara at his table

'Good evening Ichigo, how is everything?" Urahara asked in his usual cheery and upbeat voice

'Yeah everything is good, do you think I could talk to you for a moment before we start training?"

"Yes of course"

Ichigo took a seat on one of the cushions on the floor facing the man he called Mr. Hat and Clogs.

"Have you been able to find out what exactly happened to Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked

'For from I can gather after your battle with him he was severely wounded and I imagine by the time he came around I had already sealed away Aizen so there would have been no one there. If I had to take a guess he had spent three years wondering the desert and at some point he had passed on, he would have reached some sort of resolve before he died that allowed him to be reborn into the world of the living. He was given a second chance to make up for what he had done as an Espada. As to why he can't remember anything about his previous life it could have been he was so badly traumatized that his brain simply chose not to remember anything and in my opinion I think that it is best that he isn't reminded of the past" Urahara replied

Ichigo nodded he was glad he wasn't the only one who had that thought, he cared about Grimmjow and the last thing he wanted was to be hurting any more than he was from waking up in a world he didn't understand, Ichigo truly felt for him

"I have decided that Grimmjow is going to stay with me permanently. I don't know what it is but I have never felt what I feel towards him for anyone and I have never been so protective of anyone either. I know that there is probably going to be some conflict once the others find out but I am going to protect him. I don't want him to be the Grimmjow I first met, I like him the way he is now" Ichigo responded

'Then I think that it's best that Grimmjow doesn't know anything about his life as an Espada and as for your friends I can speak with them if you like and see if I can get them to understand"

"Thanks, but hold off just a little while longer, the last thing Grimmjow needs to having to meet others that are just going to question everything and give him the third degree. They may not be as understanding but if they could see him they would know he is changed, I believe him when he says he doesn't remember anything, I do truly trust him"

Ichigo continued to talk to Urahara until it was time for training. As it always did it lasted a few hours and by the time both he and Zangetsu had a good work out he was aching to get back home to Grimmjow. He had hoped that he was alright and he hadn't go into any trouble of any kind. Ichigo had pulled up at the apartment and as quickly as possible he had taken his bag and himself inside

"Grimmjow?" He called out

Within moments Grimmjow had got off of the couch and rushed over to Ichigo pulling him into his arms and hugging him tightly

'I missed you Ichigo, I did as you asked me to do. I didn't answer to phone or the door and I watched that DVD you put in for me and I think that I understand sex now" Grimmjow said

"I missed you too Grimmjow. I am glad you are ok"

Ichigo could suddenly smell something cooking and it was rather pleasant. He looked a little confused and pulled away from Grimmjow

"Grimmjow are you cooking?" Ichigo asked

"I hope you don't mind but I made you dinner I was watching the cooking channel on the TV and I wanted to make you something for when you came home. It should be ready now if you are hungry"

"I'm starving"

He wasn't actually overly hungry but Grimmjow had gone out of his way to make him dinner so the least he could do was eat what the larger male had prepared for him. Grimmjow walked into the kitchen and opened the oven door

"OW! SHIT!" He called out

Clearly the azure haired man had been watching American television shows as well. Ichigo walked up to him, Grimmjow was holding his hand and he looked like he was in pain

"Here let me see" Ichigo said

Grimmjow unwrapped his hand so the ginger could examine. He hand had a burn mark across his palm. Ichigo led him to the taps and turned on the cold, he could feel Grimmjow resisting but he managed to get his hand under the cold running water

"You have to be careful Grimmjow; I don't want you to hurt yourself"

"I'm sorry"

"Hey it's ok don't apologize. Just be more careful ok?...does that feel better?"

"Yes, thank you Ichigo"

Grimmjow pulled away from the tap and using the oven mittens he pulled out the glass dish and rested in on the counter. Ichigo looked at it and could see it was lasagna. He didn't even know he had the stuff to make lasagna but clearly he did. It smelled amazing and from what he could see it was perfectly cooked

"Wow Grimmjow that looks really amazing, you really learned how to cook that?"

"I watched the lady inside the TV cook and it looked like it would taste good and I wanted to do something nice for you so I cooked it once I found everything I needed to make it. I hope it tastes ok, if not I will keep trying so that I can cook you something nice every night"

Ichigo smiled and wrapped his arms around Grimmjow and hugged him tightly, he could feel tears starting to form but he held them back, he was incredibly happy.

"Thank you Grimmjow I am sure it will taste just fine'

They had sat down at the table and ate together the lasagna was perfect and Ichigo was surprised at how quickly Grimmjow was picking up on things, he was very intelligent and a quick learner and he didn't mind if Grimmjow wanted to cook him dinner every night, besides Orihime and Yuzu he hadn't had anyone cook for him before so having Grimmjow learn something just to make Ichigo happy was the most loving thing anyone had ever done to him. After they had eaten they retired to the bedroom, Ichigo had collected the bad that had lubricant and condoms inside of it and took into the room for them.

They had been lying on the bed side by side looking into each other's eyes. Ichigo could feel his heart pounding and he was already starting to sweat slightly. They were holding one others hand with their fingers interweaved and everything felt so calming and relaxing and Ichigo was eager to start stripping the azure haired man off until he was completely naked if for no other reason than to marvel at his tanned and beautiful body

'Ichigo can I ask you something?"

"Yeah of course you can"

"Am I your…boyfriend?"

Ichigo raised his brows, he hadn't really thought about their relationship in that sense but Grimmjow had obviously been watching something that had led him to ask about it. The ginger smiled

"Yeah Grimmjow, you're my boyfriend and I am yours. That means that you and I are together in a relationship and that we stay faithful to each other and care about each other" Ichigo replied

"I love you Ichigo, you mean everything to me and I don't ever want to be without you and I am sorry for all the horrible things I did in the past and I am sorry for hurting you but I promise I will never hurt you again and I will always love you" Grimmjow said quickly

Ichigo moved closer to Grimmjow and placed his free hand on his cheek

"Shhh…it's ok the past doesn't matter only now and the future matter to me. I love you too Grimmjow and I want us to make love if you're ready'

"I'm ready Ichigo I want to make love to you too, I really love you baby'

Clearly Grimmjow had seen something while he watched TV and it made him realize the things he felt towards Ichigo were the same as what one would feel when they were in love and the term of endearment was a common thing to call a lover.

'I really love you too darling"

Ichigo smashed his lips against Grimmjow's and kissed him passionately. Their tongues instantly found each other's mouths and the wet slick muscles glided sensually along the other. Ichigo released his hand from Grimmjow's and reached out grasping the waist band of his tracksuit pants and slowly began to tug them down until he found Grimmjow's very erect and engorged cock that was already throbbing. Ichigo wrapped his hand around the length and slowly started to fist it, he felt Grimmjow pull away from him and he started to pant softly

"Ichigo…feels so good baby' Grimmjow moaned

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you all day Grimmjow, I am very much in love with you and I want you to live here with me, I want you to stay and be my boyfriend"

"I would love to"

They kissed again and Ichigo felt Grimmjow move before placing himself in between Ichigo's thighs. The ginger released his boyfriends cock and watched as Grimmjow placed his hand on Ichigo's pajama pants and began to pull them down. As the fabric slipped away from his legs and they were tossed to the floor he watched Grimmjow grasp his own pants and quickly before disposing of them.

'Fuck, I love your cock Grimmjow' Ichigo purred as he stared at the rigid and throbbing length

'I want to suck your cock Ichigo'

The gingers body shuddered at the statement and before he could respond Grimmjow had pulled the tip into his mouth and began to lightly suckle on the hot and engorged head. The moment he felt Ichigo's lips wrap around the cap he let out a loud moan of ecstasy as Grimmjow too more of his hard, thick and pulsating length in and continued to tease the slit with the tip of his tongue. He had clearly watched the porn several times over so he could get it right and he was doing such a good job that Ichigo could already feel his orgasm pooling, the heat was intense and what Grimmjow doing to his length was almost unbearably euphoric

"Oh God… Grimmjow darling you're gonna make me cum if you keep doing that. You are so fucking sexy" Ichigo moaned as he felt those soft and moist lips come back up his shaft and then kissed the head

"Did that feel good?' Grimmjow questioned as he leaned into Ichigo

"It was incredible Grimmjow, I'm really turned on right now and I want you inside me"

Ichigo grasped hold of the bag that he had bought from the drug store and pulled out the bottle of lube. Grimmjow watched with curiosity as Ichigo popped open the lid and grasped the azure haired males right hand it was then he realized that he needed to stretch Ichigo.

The ginger squeezed a liberal amount onto his boyfriends fingers and then did that same for Grimmjow's tumescent cock. He jolted slightly as the cold liquid hit his burning shaft.

'One finger at a time first ok darling?" Ichigo questioned

"Don't worry baby I'll be gentle, I'll make you feel good'

Ichigo began to rub Grimmjow's cock dispersing the liquid all over it. He felt a sudden pressure at his unused hole and then the sensation of Grimmjow's long and thick finger being pushed inside of him he instant cried out in passion as his boyfriend thrusted the digit in and out slowly and carefully. Ichigo felt his body quake and shiver and suddenly he yelled out Grimmjow's name as he brushed the swollen sensitive prostate inside of him

"SORRY ICHIGO DID I HURT YOU?!" Grimmjow yelled in a panic

"No, no darling you didn't hurt me that spot you just touched is every sensitive that's all, please don't stop"

Grimmjow obeyed and continued to thrust his finger in and out of the gingers tight virgin hole.

'Mmm push the other in now Grimmjow, it feels really good'

He felt the pressure once again and despite the small sting of pain as Grimmjow entered the second finger

'Ichigo? When we make love would it be ok if I orgasm inside of you?" Grimmjow asked

The ginger nodded, he had bought condoms but since they were both virgins they wasn't anything to worry about

'Yeah Grimmjow I would really like that"

Ichigo released Grimmjow's slick and heated length and slowly at up so he could kiss his lover. He draped his arms over Grimmjow's shoulders and gasped as the angle of the long and smooth fingers inside of him once again hit that sweet spot. He laced his fingers in with the azure strands at the back of Grimmjow's head and took his mouth passionately. Their tongues instantly found each other and he heard the larger male let out a robust throaty groan as the osculation grew hungry. Ichigo disconnected the kiss and both of them began to pant heavily.

'Grimmjow I want you inside of me now' Ichigo moaned

He felt his lovers slowly and carefully remove his fingers and then wrapped his hand around his throbbing cock and pressed the head against the slightly stretched entrance. Ichigo continued to hold onto Grimmjow tightly as the head of his cock pushed past the ring of muscle, Ichigo cringed and squeezed his eyes shut, it stung and hurt as his boyfriend's large tip buried itself inside of him

"Do you want me to stop?" Grimmjow asked with concern in his voice and eyes

"No darling, don't stop I will be ok, I'll be alright soon, just keep going, I want you to push it all inside of me" Ichigo said trying to maintain composure the more of Grimmjow's cock entered him the more the pain was slowly subsiding. It wasn't at all pleasant but the ginger knew it was only because it was his first time that it hurt but he would soon forget the pain

"….It feels so tight Ichigo, I don't want to hurt you"

Ichigo opened his eyes and looked into the sapphire orbs

"It's starting to fade darling, it's really ok I just want you to make love to me' Ichigo replied

He could feel his body suddenly swallow the length and once it was all inside of him the ginger let out a pain laced pleasure mew, he never would have imagined that having Grimmjow inside of him could feel so good.

"Grimmjow…you won't ever betray me will you?' Ichigo asked

He wasn't sure where it had come from or why he was asking but the last thing he wanted was to suffer from a broken heart from the first man he ever loved and he had hoped it would be the only and last man he would ever love

'I'd sooner rather die than betray you Ichigo, I would never hurt you like that' Grimmjow replied

"Good because I have fallen very deep in love with you and I don't think my heart could take it if I lost you by any means' Ichigo replied

"You'll never lose me, my heart, mind, body and soul belong to you Ichigo, I don't care about anything else but you. I don't even care about my past anymore. You are all I need"

Ichigo pressed his lips to Grimmjow's and the azure haired male began to slowly thrust pulling out only the slightest and then pushing back in gently.

'Ohh Grimmjow" Ichigo moaned as the thrusting became a little faster but still with the utmost care taken so that Grimmjow wouldn't hurt the ginger

He felt Grimmjow press his moist lips against his neck and began to litter tender kissed up his jawline and then back down his neck. It drove Ichigo absolutely crazy, the sensation of those divine and indulgent lips against his hot skin send a shudder all over his body and with the thrusts slowly becoming more slick and free of the tight friction it was making Ichigo's orgasm come to the surface then he originally anticipated.

"…baby I'm starting to feel that heat again I think I am going to orgasm' Grimmjow panted softly

'It's ok, I am too, I am really close'

As the words left his mouth he felt Grimmjow wrap his hand around his cock and began to pump the length swiftly

'Oh fuck…darling!" Ichigo cried out loudly as Grimmjow began to thrust harder and faster into his welcoming ass and fisted his cock in time with his hip movements

"AHHH…FUCK, BABY I'M GONNA -"

Ichigo could feel the hot stream jets shoot inside of him coating his walls. Grimmjow's cock twitched and throbbed heavily inside of him and as Grimmjow stroked one more succession Ichigo cringed and felt his cock explode sending a mass of the white liquid up and onto Grimmjow's chest. He panted heavily and held onto his boyfriend tightly as he rode out his orgasm. Once he had finished cumming he pulled away from Grimmjow and connected his chocolate gaze with the sapphires. He had wished it had lasted longer but since it was both their first time it was bound to be quick. He could feel Grimmjow's cock soften and slowly fall out of body but they stayed there seated soaking up each other's loving gaze.

"Sorry I couldn't last very long Ichigo but it felt way too good and I really couldn't hold it in" Grimmjow said regrettably

'It's ok darling it was out first time, it wasn't supposed to last long. If you are feeling up for it we could do it again"

"I would love to make love to you again baby. I don't know what I did to deserve you but whatever it was I'm glad I did it, the pain was worth just being able to be with you'

"Don't worry darling I'll make sure you never hurt again. I'll always protect you. I love you Grimmjow'

"I love you too Ichigo'


	3. Chapter 3

'HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!"

Uryu yelled at Ichigo. This was why the ginger didn't want to say anything to anyone but his relationship with Grimmjow had blossomed into something very real and he needed to let his friends know what was going on. Ichigo wanted to be able to take Grimmjow out to places, he wanted them to be able to eat out for dinner or just go for a walk but if someone had seen them there would have been havoc caused and the last thing Ichigo wanted was for Grimmjow to become scared because of the way other reacted to him or treated him.

He had asked Uryu, Orihime and Chad to meet him at Urahara shop so he could try and talk to them about his situation but so far things had not gone well so he could only imagine it would be worse when he told Rukia and Renji when he saw them next.

"HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN YOU WERE ENEMIES?" Uryu yelled again

'Shut the hell up! you and I were enemies weren't we? You don't get it he isn't the same Grimmjow, he is completley different. Hat and Clogs can even tell you, he has seen him" Ichigo barked back

He watched as Urahara came over the squabbling young adults

'It is true, Grimmjow is no longer an Espada, in fact he has no trace of Hollow in him what so ever. He is no harm to anyone" Urahara said backing up the ginger

"How can you just accept him like that after what he did to you and not just you but people you care about?" Uryu asked, almost completley ignoring what their elder said

"Because he has suffered more than enough to repent for what he did. He is scared and lost in a world he doesn't understand he was dying and alone. If you could see him you would see that he isn't that same person. He has a heart and soul now and he has suffered enough. I am going to protect him and I am still going to have him in my life" Ichigo replied instantly

He cared about his friends but he was in love with Grimmjow, he didn't expect them to understand but he didn't expect Uryu to be acting the way he was and all he had received from Chad and Orihime was silence. It was clear to Ichigo they needed time to wrap their head around what had happened but he wasn't going to let Grimmjow go just because anyone else had a problem with it. Ichigo had his own life to live and if he wanted Grimmjow in it then that was his choice. He loved having Grimmjow around, he loved how the ex Espada made him feel and he everything that Ichigo needed and wanted in a partner. Yes Grimmjow was still trying to figure the world of the living out and he was trying his hardest to help around the house and do things with and for Ichigo that would make the ginger happy. It seemed that Grimmjow was living solely to make it up to Ichigo for all the horrible things he had done in the past. Even though Ichigo had told him he didn't need to do anything to make it up to him, that he had already forgiven him he still continued to push himself so that he could prove that he was sorry.

"I believe you Ichigo" Orihime finally said something

"Thank you Orihime, Uryu, trust me, Grimmjow is not the person he once was. He can't remember anything and I don't want him to be reminded but he is trying his hardest to live in this world as a human and I refuse to let him do that on his own...I love him, and you might not be able to accept that but that is how it is"

Ichigo said to the Quincy before taking his leave from the shop

"Ichigo"

The ginger turned back around to Orihime who had followed him out.

"Could I see him? I wouldn't do anything to hurt him but he did save my life once before and he allowed me to save your life too so I want to try and be his friend" She said softly

Ichigo smiled. Orihime was not going to be a threat to Grimmjow and he knew that. She could if she wanted to but she was too kind hearted and she was right Grimmjow had saved her life and allowed her to save his too, even though it went against Aizen's orders.

"Sure. But he might be a little shy, he hasn't really had much to do with other people so please just give him some time to adjust" Ichigo replied

The two ginger young adults made the way to Ichigo's apartment that wasn't anymore then a fifteen minute walk. Ichigo had a crush on Orihime a few years before hand but because of his duties as a substitute Soul Reaper it was too time consuming but they were still good friends. Ichigo unlocked the door and he and Orihime walked inside.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo called out

"Ichigo, your ho-"

Ichigo watched as Grimmjow paused as he came out of the kitchen. The ginger could see that his boyfriend was slightly wry of Orihime

'It's ok Grimmjow, come here, she just wants to say hello. This is Orihime' Ichigo said calmly

Grimmjow approached him and Orihime.

"It's really nice to meet you Grimmjow" Orihime said in her usual friendly voice and held out her hand, she didn't normally shake hands, usually it was a hug or nothing at all but she didn't want to go against what Ichigo said, she didn't want to frighten Grimmjow

Ichigo smiled when he saw Grimmjow take Orihime's hand and gently shook it

"It's nice to meet you too. Ichigo is this one of your sisters you were telling me about?" Grimmjow asked

Both he and Orihime let out soft laughs

"No she is a good friend of mine but I guess we are like brother and sister"

"I could be like your sister too Grimmjow, we could spend time together if you like. We could go shopping together and have lunch one day" Orihime said the the large male

"Thank you, I would like that. I have dinner cooking so I am sorry but I have to check on it but you can stay and eat too if you want" Grimmjow replied

"Oh I actually have plans but maybe tomorrow night?"

Grimmjow nodded in agreement

"Tomorrow night then"

He disappeared back into the kitchen and Ichigo turned his attention back to Orihime before they went back to the door and outside so they could talk without Grimmjow over hearing.

"He really is different, he is so sweet and cute! and I can't sense any spiritual pressure so he really is human. He really has changed"

"See, I wasn't lying or trying to bullshit Uryu, so could you please tell him that you have met Grimmjow and tell him what you think of him. I want him to get it that he isn't the Grimmjow he once was"

"Of course I will. I think you are doing a really nice thing to him and I think that its great that you love him because I can see he loves you very much"

Ichigo blushed slightly

"Can I give you a ride back to the shop?"

"No that's ok I like walking, I'll see you tomorrow night" Orihime smiled and left Ichigo

He was thankful that he had at least some one's support but regardless of what anyone thought Ichigo wanted to be with Grimmjow for a very long time. He was happy with Grimmjow and he hoped that Grimmjow was just as happy with him. Ichigo walked back inside once he saw Orihime disappear and closed the door behind him. He could smell the food that was cooking and once again it smelled amazing, he was going to have to take Grimmjow grocery shopping so the azure haired man could get what he wanted to make what meals he wanted to cook. He seemed to really enjoy it and he had a natural gift for cooking and it would have probably been beneficial if he took a course or something where he could learn more about it.

"That smells really good darling" Ichigo said as he entered the kitchen

"Here taste this" Grimmjow said to him as he approached the ginger with a spoon in his hand and the other to catch any drippings

Ichigo opened his mouth and took the edge of the spoon in with it. From what he had imagined Grimmjow had been watching the cooking channel all day. The tomato based sauce that Ichigo had tasted was tantalizing on his taste buds. It was fresh and sweet and it just exploded inside of his mouth.

"That's incrediable Grimmjow, I can't believe how good that tastes. You are an amazing cook you know that" Ichigo said, he did mean what he said but he also hoped the kind words would be a boost in confidence for him.

'You really like it?" Grimmjow asked

"I really like it" Ichigo leaned over the counter and pressed his lips against Grimmjow's kissing him softly and delicately. He loved the softness of his boyfriends lips, they had the ability to melt him to the very core

'I liked that girl, she was really nice" Grimmjow remarked as he went back to the stove and continued to stir the pasta sauce

'Yeah she is nice, I am glad you like her because eventually I would like all my friends to meet you"

"...won't they still hate me because of what happened between us?" Grimmjow asked with an almost sorrowful tone

It was still eating him up on the inside. It had been very clear to Ichigo that it was something Grimmjow was not going to be able to let go of easily. He must have been thinking it was some kind of betrayal to the ginger even though they were only enemies back then

Ichigo moved into the kitchen area and walked up to Grimmjow and took his hand. The azure haired male turned off the stove elements and turned around to face the smaller male.

"It might take some time to come around and adjust that you are apart of my life now but they will eventually. It doesn't matter what anyone says though because I wont leave you. No matter what I will stay with you Grimmjow. They will see how amazing you are and they end up feeling stupid for doubting how much you have changed" Ichigo said calmly as he stared up into the sapphire eyes

'I could tell them how sorry I am and prove that I am not a bad person anymore, show them I wouldn't hurt anyone. I just want you to be happy Ichigo and I will do whatever you want me to do to prove that I am not here to cause anyone harm and I am not lying when I say I don't remember anything. I really love you baby and I will do whatever you want me to do" Grimmjow replied

Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow and held him tightly. It was somewhat heart breaking that Grimmjow was willing to do what ever he had to so he would be accepted by Ichigo's friends it meant that he wanted to make the ginger's life easier for him so he wouldn't have to worry about being caught in the middle of a tug of war. Ichigo's heart thumped hard at the thought of his boyfriend wanting to do anything and everything that Ichigo asked of him, he was by no means going to treat Grimmjow like a slave and he didn't want the man to do all the work to try and make friends with the gingers mates, they would need to try as well. Ichigo knew how determined Grimmjow was so he knew he would put in a lot of effort to make things easy for him.

'Do you enjoy cooking Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked changing the subject as he pulled away and once again connected his orbs with the sapphires above him

"Yes very much, I like the food shows inside the TV too, I think I have figured out what most fruits and vegetables are and the different kinds of meat and fish. I find cooking relaxing and I like it so I can cook for you too baby"

'How would you like to come food shopping with me tomorrow in the supermarket? You can get whatever you want to cook whatever you want" Ichigo asked

He watched Grimmjow become slightly saddened

"I do want to Ichigo but I don't have money to buy the food and I don't have clothes that fit me. I don't want to embarrass you"

"You don't have to worry about money Grimmjow, I said I would take of you, I make more than enough on deliveries so we will always have a roof over our head, food in our stomachs and electricity so you can watch the cooking channel. As for the clothes we will stop over at my dad's place and we will find you something there'

"You mean I am going to meet your family?" Grimmjow asked

"Yeah of course, you're my boyfriend Grimmjow I want them to meet you so they can see what an amazing, clever and beautiful man you are and I want them to know how much I love you"

Ichigo was slightly concerned about introducing the new Grimmjow to his father but Isshin, despite being a complete oaf, was very understanding and he would accept that Grimmjow was not the same man and he was sure that his father would be accepting of his son being in a homosexual relationship. His sisters would be alright with it too, Ichigo was sure the Yuzu would be particularly fascinated with the fact that Grimmjow was so tall and yet so friendly, like a gentle giant and he had hoped Karin would be just as accepting. They were fifteen years old and they had both matured a lot, they were even more mature than their father but then a baby monkey would have been more mature than Isshin Kurosaki.

Ichigo had left Grimmjow to finish up cooking dinner and went to use the phone to call his father to make sure he was going to be home tomorrow. He entered the bedroom and picked up the phone, dialed his family's house number and waited

"Hello?' A sweet young feminine voice came through

"Wow, you even sound more grown up on the phone now too" Ichigo said with a smile

Yuzu and Karin were definitely not the little girls that they use to be. Even Yuzu's voice, although still very angelic like, was much more adult sounding like.

"Ichigo! It feels like it has been forever since I have spoken to you" She said with excitment

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry I have been really busy. I'm going to come over for a visit tomorrow and I am bringing someone with me that I want you girls and dad to meet but he is shy so I need you all not to freak him out , ok?" Ichigo asked, more directing that point because of his fathers typical over power flamboyancy.

"Wow your really coming over tomorrow? You promise?" Yuzu asked

"Yeah I promise, is dad around? I need to talk to him"

"I'll get him for you...DAD IT'S ICHIGO ON THE PHONE!"

Ichigo smiled at the fact that Yuzu's way of getting their father was by yelling for him and at least she held the phone away so he wasn't shouting in the gingers ear.

'Ichigo my son! long time no hear! How are you?" Isshin said happily

'Yeah dad I am doing good. I am going to come around tomorrow and I am bringing someone with me so I need you not to embarrass me' Ichigo said sternly

Isshin was always embarrassing, even just being himself caused Ichigo and his sisters to blush on many occasions

'EEEEWWW Has my son finally got himself a girlfriend then?"

"No not a girlfriend"

Ichigo had hoped his father could at least figure that out on his own.

"Finally! you've come out of the closet! so what's his name then?'

"DAD! YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAY IT LIKE THAT! He's name is Grimmjow, and I really love him so can you please just keep an open mind and not scare him away"

Ichigo heard silence for a moment and then the distinct sound of his dad telling his sisters that their big brother was gay and to be nice about it since Ichigo was going to be bringing his boyfriend around so they could meet him . It actually made the ginger smile hearing his father doing something parent like for a change.

"Grimmjow? that sounds familiar...'

"You'll see tomorrow dad and I am going to need to steal some your clothes his a bit to tall and built for mine"Ichigo replied

"Ok son, you got it see you tomorrow baby boy!"

Ichigo growled he hated it when his dad called him names like that he knew they were spoken out of love but he was nearly twenty years old, he wasn't a baby anymore. Ichigo hung up the phone and made his way back into the kitchen to find Grimmjow was serving up the meal he had cooked. It was amazing how quick Grimmjow had learned how to cook especially since before becoming human the only thing he had ever eaten was Hollow's, not that he knew that but Ichigo did but the fact Grimmjow had picked it up so easily was a sign on how much he loved to cook and he did look really happy whenever ever he was doing it.

For the third night in a row they ate dinner together an talked more about the future. Ichigo was eager to find out if Grimmjow wanted to take his love for cooking and food further than just their kitchen. He would have been proud to say that his boyfriend was a chef at some fancy restaurant. They finished up dinner and watched some TV before heading to bed, Ichigo had already undressed and climbed into bed while Grimmjow was in the bathroom. He heard the toilet flush and his large boyfriend came into the bedroom, wearing only a pair of boxer shorts of Ichigo's that didn't fit him very well at all, not that the ginger minded. He continued to look at the azure haired male come towards the bed and stopped before climbing onto the mattress he grasped the waist band of his shorts and pulled them down, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile in return as he admired his lovers naked form, he was starting to fill out again slightly since he was now eating a fair bit of food during the day and night the ginger loved the way Grimmjow looked, he was very attractive even when he was an Espada he was smoking hot. The ginger suddenly moved and placed himself in front of the bluenet, sitting on the edge of the mattress facing him. He pursed his warm and moist lips against the tanned abdomen of the larger male and started to scatter tender kisses over the muscles. Ichigo could feel them twitch every time his mouth collided with the skin, he could hear Grimmjow let out a deep and robust moan and then closed his eyes and tilted his head back slightly. The ginger wrapped his fingers around the base of his lover semi-erect cock and then took the slight swollen head into his mouth teasing the tip with is wet outstretched tongue.

'Ohhhh...Ichigo, wow" Grimmjow moaned out

'You like that, Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked

Grimmjow moved his head back it original position and opened his eyes looking down into the chocolate pools. Ichigo began to run his hand up and down the thick and hard length, slowly but firmly pulling back the outer skin to reveal the glisten scarlet head and then covering it again every time he pulled the skin towards him.

"Mmm very much'

Ichigo opened his mouth once again and took half of the throbbing length in and sucking and licking sporadically just so that Grimmjow didn't know when the next suck or lick was going to come so he jolted and moaned every time Ichigo surprised him with another tease. His red lips began to close around the thick cock that pulsed on his tongue and slowly began to pull it from his mouth making sure that once he reached the tip he kissed it, a trail of saliva bridged before breaking as Ichigo pulled his head away from Grimmjow's crotch completley.

He had never felt so turned on before, he was even being far more sexually adventurous then he ever imagined he would be. He moved back on the bed planting the soles of his feet on the edge of the mattress, his legs spread apart and resting back on his arms that held him up so that Grimmjow had full view and access to everything Ichigo was offering.

He watched Grimmjow get down on his knees and then felt those large arms hook under his bent knees and his palms rested on the top of his thighs and pulled him so that his ass was now on the edge and his legs were over Grimmjow's shoulders, his ankles cross behind his neck. Ichigo didn't know what Grimmjow was going to do but he trusted his boyfriend and clearly he had also been watching porn again to give him some ideas on what generally turned men on.

The gingers body shuddered as Grimmjow silently placed his head in between Ichigo's thighs and began to lovingly kiss the length of his hard and swollen shaft, his hot lips caressed the taut organ and Ichigo purred out loudly as he felt Grimmjow's large hands massage the top of his thighs and he continued to trace his lips downwards and to the full and engorged sack that contracted every time he felt his lovers warm breath envelope his length. Ichigo could feel his cock dripping with pre-cum and he cried out loudly as Grimmjow continue to kiss down his heavy scrotum and then suddenly he felt Grimmjow's hot and wet tongue run over his pucker hole. He gripped hold of the bedding tightly and flung his head back, the top half off his body instantly collapsing in the mattress had had never felt something so intense and orgasmic, it was the ultimate pleasure having his boyfriend encircle the entrance with the tip of his tongue, gently prodding and poking every now and then.

"Nnnghn...Grimm...Jow, that feels so fucking good"

The moment the words left the gingers lips he could feel Grimmjow's tongue enter him. Ichigo yelled out loudly gripping hold of the bedding even more firmly he could feel his body shake from the euphoria that was surging around him and Grimmjow tongue fucked his hole. The slick muscle pulled out and then pushed in again and he could feel the tip of Grimmjow's nose slightly press against his full ball sack.

Ichigo could feel the mess he was making with the precum as it trickled down his wide veiny cock and pooled in the wiry ginger surly strands and even began to slowly dribble downwards to where Grimmjow was pleasuring him. He felt the lover pull away, Ichigo couldn't help but moan in disappointment he was rock solid and so incredibly turned on he was sure if Grimmjow kept going he would have ended up cumming.

Just as that whine left his mouth he felt Grimmjow begin to circle his hole again with a finger before slowly slipping it past the first ring of muscle and then burying it as deep as possible inside Ichigo's extremely hot body.

'OH FUCK!" Ichigo screamed loudly

Grimmjow finger instantly found that sensitive and pleasurable G-spot inside of him and he continuously stroked the hard golf ball size prostate.

"You like that baby?" Grimmjow asked Ichigo, his voice deep and low, it resonated all through out the gingers body shaking him with joy right to his core.

"Fuck yeah darling, more, I want more Grimmjow" Ichigo pleaded he wanted his boyfriend to take him there and then and pound him into the mattress so that he would still be able to feel his lover weeks after.

He cried out again, his throat starting to crack from the heavy panting and loud screaming, when he felt Grimmjow insert another finger inside of him, his muscles instantly pulling the digits in like a vacuum and holding them inside of his tight and very hungry ass.

"Wow baby you really are turned on, you're making me so fucking hard. I love you so much Ichigo"

'I love you too Grimmjow" Ichigo could feel tears of utter ecstasy leak from his eyes and trickle downwards towards his ear. He could hear a slight sob escape his lips, he was in Heaven and all he wanted was to have he man he loved inside of him

"Am I hurting you baby? do you want me to stop?" The azure haired man asked in a panic

"No darling, you are not hurting me at all it feels so fucking good...Please Grimmjow, I want your gorgeous cock in me"

Ichigo sat up again and turned himself over so that he was on all fours, he was just about to look back when he felt Grimmjow place the tip of his cock against his teased, wet and hungry hole. Ichigo had been feeling like he was going to end up shooting his load that had collected in his heavy and tepid scrotum, he knew he was going to make a mess everywhere but he didn't care because the moment he felt his body swallow Grimmjow wide and long length right to the base he was already so deeply immersed in euphoria that nothing could ever compare to how his boyfriend was making him feel.

Grimmjow groaned and panted heavily as he held onto Ichigo's hips and pounded into him as a even and nice pace, he pulled his cock out to the tip and slid it back inside those contracting muscles. Ichigo's heart was thumping hard in his chest and Grimmjow continued to thrust in and out of him, the ginger growled through clench teeth and then gasped when he felt the head of Grimmjow's cock nudge against his prostate.

'OH GOD! HARDER GRIMMJOW...FUCK ME HARDER!"

'Anything for you baby" Grimmjow replied breathing just as heavily as Ichigo was

He started to pick up the pace and Ichigo could feel more tears of pleasure and orgasmic lust trickle from his chocolate colored eyes. His boyfriend pounded his ass hard and faster like the ginger had requested and Ichigo found himself drooling he just let the saliva trickle out and drip down on to the mattress

'Masturbate for me Ichigo. I wanna hear you jerk of that beautiful cock of yours"

Ichigo complied and reached out for his throbbing and neglected member. He quickly wrapped his hand around the length as began to wank himself hard and fast, as he did Grimmjow started to thrust into him harder, his large ball sack slapped against Ichigo's welcoming and firm ass as he drove himself deeper and harder into him. Ichigo couldn't take it anymore he was going to cum and it was going to be messy. He cried out again as he felt his cock and scrotum tighten excessively

"AAAHHH GRIMMJOW!" He screamed out as he felt his orgasm shoot out from his body, load after load of hot white cum jetted across the bedding and and scattered in various places. As he ran his hand over the length again to get every last drop out he could feel a surge of the same heat pour inside of him Grimmjow growled loudly as he filled Ichigo's hole up with his own juices. Both of them were left exhausted, sweating and so completley drained. Ichigo shifted so that his boyfriends now flaccid cock would fall out of him and the moment the was looking into Grimmjow's eyes he kissed him gently

'That was fucking incredible darling, you were amazing' Ichigo said, his voice still slightly hoarse and raspy from the panting and moaning that he had been experience for what felt like hours.

'As were you baby, I am glad that I pleased you'

"Honey that was something way beyond pleasure that was extremely intense that was why I was crying because it was so fucking amazing"

'I would really love to do that again to you some other time Ichigo. I liked sucking you cock and licking you and I really liked making love to you hard and fast, that really turned me on when you asked for that, I was surprised I lasted as long as I do because you're so damn sexy Ichigo. I love you so much, I want to be with you forever. I will do whatever I have to, to keep you as mine for the rest of my life"

Ichigo elevated his hand and pushed some of the azure strands away from Grimmjow's sweat drenched brow

"All you have to do is be the amazing man you are, continue to love me and me only and never lie to me and I promise you I'll do the same for you and we will be together forever Grimmjow, I promise" Ichigo replied

Grimmjow leaned down into the ginger and hugged him tightly

"I'll never lie to you ever baby...I love you too much to do that to you'

'I love you too Grimmjow, I'll be with you always"


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you alright?" Ichigo asked Grimmjow who looked as if he was about to get hit by oncoming traffic

The azure haired male just nodded his head. Ichigo wasn't blind he could see that Grimmjow was starting to panic about meeting the gingers family. Ichigo had hoped they weren't going to embarrass him and he had hoped that they weren't going to bombard the ex Espada with a million questions that Grimmjow would not be able to answer.

Ichigo took Grimmjow's hand and opened up the door walking inside he could instantly hear his father call out to him

"IN HERE DUDE"

Ichigo hated it when his father tried to be "one of the cool kids' it was even worse when he tried to surprise attack the ginger but as Ichigo got older it was impossible for Isshin Kurosaki to do such a thing, Ichigo was far too switched for it to happen so instead his father greeted him like a typical old dad still trying to look cool in front of his kids but all he did was tell embarrassing jokes and look like he was mentally challenged.

'Yeah yeah I'm coming" Ichigo replied

He entered the room with Grimmjow who he was more or less having to drag, the sapphire eyed man was persistent in making Ichigo's job difficult for him. He couldn't really blame Grimmjow, he was meeting people he didn't know and the whole time he would have been worried if they remembered him and what he was like before coming to the world of the living as a human, Ichigo understood perfectly what it was like to have people scared of him, it was not a pleasant feeling at all and Grimmjow had no idea how people were going to react to him.

"Dad, this is Grimmjow...Grimmjow this is my dad Isshin" The ginger looked at his father who, as usual, had a big goofy grin on his face

Isshin was well aware of who Ichigo was, he knew he was a Deputy Soul Reaper because Isshin himself used to be one and he was sure that he would have been familiar with who Grimmjow was. Never the less his dad held out his hand and Ichigo took a deep breath, relief washed over him when Grimmjow shook his fathers hand and it was peaceful.

"It's great to meet you Grimmjow, so your the one my son has gone homo for"

Ichigo's eyes widened and he stopped his dad from continuing to shake Grimmjow's hand and he pushed Isshin to the side

'WHAT THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND SAY THAT FOR?" Ichigo growled through clenched teeth trying not to say it too loud so Grimmjow would hear

"Well you did, didn't you? Or have you always been gay son? cause I have to tell you I kinda suspected cause you never bought girls home when you were younger, this explains a lot and isn't that one of the Espada you used to fight with?"

Ichigo slapped his fathers arm, it was fortunate that in that moment Yuzu had come into the room and started talking relentlessly to Grimmjow. She really had grown up, Ichigo couldn't remember her ever being that tall. He turned his attention back to his dad

"Yes it was but shut up about that ok, I don't need his memory being triggered so just be quiet and he isn't even THAT anymore anyway, he is human and that's all, nothing more nothing less, he is human...got it?" Ichigo asked looking at his father with discontent

"Well I can see that he is human Ichigo, you'd have to be an idiot to think otherwise, are you sure though you want to be with someone that was an ex enemy? they can be more trouble then they are worse"

"Don't start being the protective parent now, and yes I am sure...I do love him dad and I know he loves me and that's all that matters"

Ichigo finally turned away from his dad and looked at Yuzu

"I hope dad isn't letting you date" Ichigo said to one of his twin sisters

Yuzu turned her attention away from Grimmjow and looked at Ichigo before running up to him and hugging him tightly. It had been quite some time since he had seen his family so seeing Yuzu grown up was a little shocking for him and then the moment he saw Karin it was an even bigger surprise.

"Holy shit!" Ichigo called out to his sister with long black hair that was kept in a pony tail, along with the black clothes Ichigo was sure she was going through her gothic faze

'Shut up idiot...whose the tall guy?" She asked pointing to Grimmjow

'Grimmjow this charming creature is my sister Karin, Karin this is Grimmjow"

He watched the dark haired girl look up at him

"Cool hair man" She said to Grimmjow "He hasn't even said anything and he is already too good for you" Karin continued looking back at Ichigo

The ginger scowled at his sister and shook his head, he knew Grimmjow was hot, he didn't need to rest of the universe to point it out, especially not his younger sister.

"Karin, be nice!" Yuzu complained at her

"Come on Grimmjow let's find you some clothes that will fit you"

Ichigo took hold of his boyfriends hand and led him upstairs to his fathers room so he could raid his cupboards to try and find something that would actually suit the azure haired male better then the tight and cramped clothes he was wearing of Ichigo's. The ginger instantly started searching the cupboards and when he found something that looked like it would fit he chucked it on the bed.

"It must be nice to have family" Grimmjow suddenly said

Ichigo had forgotten that Grimmjow didn't have family and friends, he should have given Grimmjow some more time to get settled in before introducing him to family and it was only going to get worse since Ichigo agreed to go to a barbeque that Orihime and Uryu were hosting at Urahara shop and he had said he would bring Grimmjow along like requested. Apparently from what he had heard from Orihime, Urahara had spoken to not only Ichigo's friends but the Soul Reapers and let them know about Grimmjow and after a great lengthy discussion he was able to get them to see that he was completley human and possessed no powers what so ever not even that of a small hollow. Some of the captains and lieutenants had agreed to show up for themselves so they could see that the ex Espada was no longer the evil creature he once was.

He had hoped that everything was going to turn out alright and if not then he would just take Grimmjow home in the end Grimmjow was a part of Ichigo's life and if nobody could accept that then essentially they couldn't accept the ginger either. He loved Grimmjow and he knew that he was what was best for him, he was the one that Ichigo wanted to be with and he wasn't going to let someone he cared deeply about be harassed and hurt by those who didn't understand.

Ichigo got up off the floor, closed the door and walked over to Grimmjow and started to help him get undressed, Grimmjow didn't really need help anymore, doing anything but Ichigo just liked doing things for him, he did plenty for the ginger so it was the least Ichigo could do for him.

"Having sex in your parents room while they're home isn't normal Ichigo"

The ginger heard his father at the door

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT WE AREN'T HAVING SEX, GRIMMJOW'S GETTING CHANGE SO GO AWAY!" Ichigo yelled angrily

He heard his father walk away laughing

"What were you saying about family?" Ichigo asked Grimmjow in a sarcastic tone

Sometimes Ichigo wanted to kill his father but he still loved him, mostly because he had to not because he wanted to. But Isshin had done a lot for Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin, he may have not been the perfect role model but he had raised them alone after their mother had died so he did have to give credit to the old man.

"Your sisters seem nice, they seem to really love you and your dad...well I don't really have much to compare him to him he seems to love you too...I wish I had family so you could meet them, I don't know if I have anyone I could introduce you to" Grimmjow replied

The ginger grasped a t-shirt and a pair of fleecy tracksuit pants from off the bed and looked up into the sapphire pools

'Well I have already met your family" He replied

He saw the shock in the deep blue pools

'You have?"

The ginger nodded in reply

'Yeah, I have. I am your family Grimmjow and since I am me then I already know your family" Ichigo smiled as he pulled the plain white t-shirt over Grimmjow's head, slightly messing the cerulean strands. He watched his boyfriend smile almost bashfully

"Where is your mother?" Grimmjow asked

It had always been a sensitive subject to the ginger and whilst he couldn't tell Grimmjow the whole story without it most likely leading to Grimmjow's origins he told his boyfriend what he could

'She died a long time ago, when I was younger. That's her picture over there"

Ichigo nudge his head towards the photograph that was on the wall. He watched Grimmjow crane his head and look at the picture before looking back at Ichigo as he helped Grimmjow into the pants

'Now I see where you get your good looks from because you don't get them from your father"

It made Ichigo laugh. He tightened the drawstrings and took a step back.

"There that's better" He commented as he admired Grimmjow in the clothing that was a much better fit for him.

After Grimmjow was changed they spent a little while with Ichigo's family and they got to know Grimmjow the best that they could, the more they talked the more comfortable Ichigo could see his boyfriend become, he knew it wasn't going to last long since they were going to be heading off to the barbeque shortly. He had hoped that Uryu was going to behave once he saw that Grimmjow was a changed man and he had hoped that the big mouth Renji wasn't going to make some lame Espada joke. Ichigo was probably more nervous then Grimmjow when it came time to leave. They said their goodbyes and made their way to Urahara shop.

The moment they arrived Ichigo could feel the lump in his throat, he could hear by all the talking that everyone was already there. The ginger turned and looked at Grimmjow and held his hand tightly

"We can go home if you want, you don't have to do this" He said to the larger male

"I'm ok baby, the least I can do it try and make a good impression on your friends. I know they probably wont accept me but I have to at least try"

Ichigo really loved that determination in Grimmjow. Everyone fell silent once he arrived with Grimmjow, he could feel all eyes were on them but it seemed once even the Soul Reapers could tell that Grimmjow wasn't anyone they should be wry of everything was all happy and serene again, just a bunch of friends having a good time. Soon enough Ichigo found it safe to separate from Grimmjow as he spoke to Renji and Uryu had actually taking the time to talk to the ex Espada.

"He really is human, this so weird. But are you sure you're doing the right thing?" Renji asked Ichigo

"I'm so sick of people asking me that...yes I am doing the right thing. If you can tell that he is human why ask me something like that?" Ichigo questioned the tattooed Shinigami

He was really sick of hearing "are you sure" if he wasn't sure he wouldn't have dragged Grimmjow to meet his family and he certainly would not have bought him to meet his friends. No one was worried about the blue haired man, he was just as if he were any other human and plenty had happened since they faced of with the Espada's. It was water under the bridge and eventually they would end up facing off with other enemies and the Espada's would have been nothing more than a faded memory.

"I'm just lookin' out for ya" Renji replied

'Yeah I know...I get it but I am happy with him, he has been good for me and I love him...I can't imagine being with anyone else now, he is what I want, regardless of what he used to be"

Ichigo diverted his gaze from Renji and looked over to where Grimmjow was supposed to be, he saw Uryu standing alone and the ginger furrowed his brows, he couldn't help feel overprotective of his lover even if he went to the bathroom though Grimmjow would have said something

Ichigo left Renji's side and walked over to Uryu

"Where's Grimmjow?" He questioned the bespectacled Quincy when he received no reply he tried again

"Uryu, where is Grimmjow?" The gingers voice far more aggressive

"It's for your own good Ichigo"

The gingers heart suddenly stopped, why the hell did he have to leave Zangetsu at home?

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Ichigo yelled loudly

Everyone at the barbeque suddenly fell silent and looked over at Ichigo and Uryu

"I told him he should go back to where ever it is he came from. He doesn't belong here and you deserve to have your life back" Uryu responded

"YOU DON'T GET TO DECIDE THAT! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME AND TO HIM, HE IS COMPLETELY HARMLESS WITH NO WHERE TO GO AND NO ONE EXCEPT ME! NONE OF YOU GET TO DECIDE WHAT IS RIGHT AND WRONG FOR ME! HE IS EVERYTHING TO ME, AND WHETHER YOU ALL LIKE IT OR NOT IS A PART OF ME NOW, HE IS THE ONLY ONE THAT DOESN'T EXPECT ANYTHING FROM ME!" Ichigo yelled

He didn't have time to stand there and argue he had to find Grimmjow and if Uryu had told him to go back where he came from then Ichigo was going to find him in the same place that he had when he first met him as a human. He started running as fast as his feet could carry him. He had to move quick, he had to find Grimmjow. He could feel his body heating up as he continued to run and his breathing was short and heavy. He didn't know why Uryu went and did what he did, he knew his friends cared about him but if they really did they would just accept Grimmjow was in his life and his lover and even if they hated it they could have just got on with their lives instead of interfering with his.

"GRIMMJOW!" Ichigo stopped and yelled as loudly as his lungs would let him

He had to keep running, if anything happened to his boyfriend he was never going to forgive Uryu for what he said to him. Grimmjow wasn't just some person, he wasn't just some stranger. He was the person that didn't expect Ichigo to be a certain place at a certain time, he didn't expect him to train needlessly and just show up to the Soul Society when they needed help to do something, he was the only person that didn't ask anything of him all he wanted was for Ichigo to love him and never leave him and that was it and the ginger never planned on leaving Grimmjow, he was happy with him and they had a lot of fun together, they understood each other and there was a lot of love there too. He never imagined he would ever have Grimmjow in his life again but now that he had he didn't want to have a life without him, especially since he was the sweet, kind, gentle and loving man he was now, even if he wasn't Ichigo would still never let him go, they needed each other.

"Please be ok Grimmjow...I'm coming" Ichigo panted to himself

He continued to run and then suddenly came to a halt when he saw Grimmjow standing in the middle of the road looking up at the sky in the exact same spot where Ichigo had found him. He rushed over to the large azure haired male and immediately wrapped his arms around him and hugged him, pulling him off of the street as he did so. The ginger slowly caught his breath back

"Don't ever do that to me again, you hear me!" Ichigo yelled as he pulled away from Grimmjow and looked up into his eyes

He placed his hands on Grimmjow's cheeks and wiped away what he assumed was the remnants of tears

"He told me that you didn't need me in your life...that you deserved to have your life back and as long as I was around you weren't going to have it' Grimmjow said quietly

Ichigo shook his head, God, he could have killed Uryu for what he had said

"Don't ever believe anything like that Grimmjow. Don't ever listen to anyone who says anything of the sort to you"

'We he said to go back where I came from, I came here...but I don't know how to go back...I don't even know where I came from..."Grimmjow continued

"Listen to me! you come from here, you belong here with me! DON'T EVER THINK OTHERWISE! YOU ARE MINE GRIMMJOW AND I AM YOURS ANYONE ELSE AND EVERYWHERE ELSE DOES NOT MATTER. I WILL PROTECT YOU WITH MY LIFE AND SOUL! YOU BELONG HERE WITH ME!" Ichigo yelled loudly

He wasn't angry with Grimmjow he was angry at himself for thinking people would just let him be, for thinking he could have a life with Grimmjow and everyone would eventually accept it but it was clear that no one was going to. He was angry at Uryu for sending Grimmjow away and he was angry with what he had said to him.

'I'm not getting in the way of your living your life?"

Ichigo instantly shook his head

"No Grimmjow, you're not. My life has been nothing but chaos and surprise after surprise, I have been lied to, nearly killed more times than I can count, I have been expected to fight when I am so broken and beaten that it's any wonder I could stand again, I have had forms living inside of me that I had to battle each and every day and I have had to push myself so hard just so I don't feel like I am letting anyone down. Ever since you have been in my life as a human I have had something, I have had someone not pushing me, not expecting me to be perfect and I don't feel like I am alive just so I can end up being killed by something I can't handle"

Ichigo took his hands away from Grimmjow's face and ran them through his ginger tresses. Everything he had been suppressing since he was fifteen was coming out all at once, he didn't even know how much darkness he was shrouded in until he was saying it.

"Being a Soul Reaper is my job, it's all I have ever known and all I have ever been good at. Ever since I have had you by my side I haven't felt that way because I finally have some one who needs me, the human Ichigo, not the Soul Reaper. Grimmjow without you all I am doing is spending my days waiting for that other shoe to drop, waiting for that enemy that I can't defeat and will eventually kill me. You make life fun and good and with you I feel calm and at peace, you don't expect anything from me and that is what I need, you aren't getting in the way of me living me life, life is getting in the way of me living with you"

Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow again and held him tightly, he took a deep breath as he felt Grimmjow hold him against his body before placing a kiss onto Ichigo's forehead.

"Please don't ever leave me again, ok?" Ichigo whispered quietly

"I wont" Grimmjow immediately responded

"Let's go home"

Ichigo pulled away from Grimmjow and took his hand and began to walk with him slowly. He never wanted to feel that kind of pain again, it was when he thought he had lost Grimmjow that he had realized how important he really was to him, he knew he loved him and he knew that love was reciprocated but what he felt in that moment was not just like he had lost his lover, it was like he had lost an old friend or a family member, it was the kind of pain that surpassed anything he had ever felt before and he knew he didn't just think Grimmjow was the one, he knew that Grimmjow was the one


	5. Chapter 5

'Grimmjow?" Ichigo questioned as they laid together in the bed, wrapped up in with one another's slightly sweat drenched bodies.

Ichigo hadn't stopped thinking about Grimmjow looking up at the sky and not knowing where he had come from or anything about the past and he knew that his selfishness about not wanting the ex-Sexta was slowly eating at him making him feel the utmost guilt. Everyone deserved to know about where they came from and who they were as a person and yet Grimmjow only knew very slight bits and pieces and the more Ichigo thought about it the more terrified he started to become that Grimmjow would end up resenting him. He was supposed to be taking care of him and trying to help him find his place in the world and yet he was holding back information that he was sure the azure haired man was curious about. Grimmjow never pestered him for information and never probed until Ichigo let up he seemed so happy just being the Grimmjow he was and he seemed to be elated with having Ichigo around. They had formed such a close bond, something that went beyond friendship but Ichigo was starting feel as if it was time that Grimmjow knew the truth.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to know about your past?" Ichigo asked him

He wasn't really sure if he was ready to hear the answer or not, if it was a yes then he was going to have to tell Grimmjow everything and if it was a no he was going to feel compelled to tell him anyway, he was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"I don't think so...I know it probably sounds weird but I don't think I want to know about what or who I was because I am happy being what I am now"

Ichigo moved so that he could look at Grimmjow's eyes. Staring into those blue pools was still somewhat strange to him, they were free of anger and frustration and loneliness and he could see that the man was happy and yet because he didn't see what he had first seen in Grimmjow's eyes when he first looked into them it felt as if something was missing. He loved Grimmjow immensely and he didn't want him to be hurting at all and either way he had to honor Grimmjow's wishes, if he didn't want to know then Ichigo didn't want to tell him, even though he felt he should. He didn't want Grimmjow to end up hating him either way, as much as Ichigo knew Grimmjow needed him he needed the larger male a lot more and he wasn't sure if he was able to cope if he suddenly wasn't there anymore.

'But doesn't it bother you that you don't know anything other then we were enemies?' Ichigo questioned

"No not really, I don't want to really want to know about a time where I hurt you so I would rather not know about my past"

"I wasn't the only one that got hurt...'

"I SAID I DIDN'T WANT TO FUCKING KNOW!" Grimmjow yelled aggressively

He instantly looked at Ichigo with shock. The ginger had to admit, it was about time that Grimmjow cracked

"Shit, Ichigo I am sorry I didn't mean-"

"It's ok, I am actually relieved" Ichigo said cutting Grimmjow off from saying the rest of what he was about to say

He saw his lover look at him in confusion

"You're relieved I yelled at you?" Grimmjow asked

Ichigo smiled and nodded, he knew it was a strange thing to be relieved about but he truly was. That sudden outburst was very much like the old Grimmjow and while Ichigo didn't want him to be exactly like his former self he was glad that he still had that fighting spirit in him. Ichigo loved the affectionate and loving Grimmjow but he also needed him to be able to stand up for himself and be able to bite back, it was something that the ginger should have taught him before any thing else. He was too placid and too timid and he had to know that it was ok to fight back when someone pissed him off or said something that got under his skin and he shouldn't be afraid to express anger, it was then Ichigo realized how much he had been holding Grimmjow back in fear that he would end up reverting back completley to his old ways which the ginger could see was not going to happen, he knew Grimmjow loved him and he was sure that was something that wasn't going to fade.

"Yeah Grimmjow, I am. You need to know that it's ok to yell if something pisses you off. Everyone does it...well most anyway. Look we are going to be together for a long time and there are going to be times where we are going to get annoyed at one another but it doesn't mean I love you any less and it doesn't mean you love me any less. Couples argue, it's just something that happens so if something pisses you off then just say so, you're not going to hurt my feelings"

'Your friend kinda pissed me off" Grimmjow replied

'Yeah he pissed me off too...I'm sorry for making you angry Grimmjow, I just don't want you to end up resenting me because I know a lot about you that you don't know"

He felt Grimmjow hold him close to his body and hugged him tightly.

"I wont resent you, I really am happy not knowing Ichigo, if it's important I'll remember it eventually. I am just happy being human and being with you, that is all the matters to me"

Ichigo pressed his lips to Grimmjow's and kissed him slowly and softly before pulling away from him. If Grimmjow was happy for now not knowing anything about the past that Ichigo was settled in letting him remember on his own, as he wanted.

"Ichigo?" Grimmjow questioned curiously

"Yeah?'

'This Soul Reaper thing that you do, what exactly is it? You kinda sound like a superhero or something"

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh he hardly considered Soul Reaping to be similar to a super hero, he had saved lives and protected his town and it's people for evil so he supposed it was sort of like it

"It's kind of hard to explain, a Soul Reaper is like a guardian of souls they kill Hollows who are a threat to the souls that are crossing over. I am not exactly a Soul Reaper, I was a substitute Soul Reaper basically I got my powers from a Soul Reaper named Rukia and since then I have been doing the same kind of work that the Shinigami have...Shinigami is a God of Death which are what the Soul Reapers are...It's a lot to get your head around and it's hard to explain unless you've been there and done that"

Ichigo tried explaining in the best way that he could without Grimmjow becoming confused. He remembered how confusing it was for him when he first learned about it and he didn't exactly have the best reaction when Rukia had explained it to him with her ridiculous child like drawings, it got hi thinking that Rukia was probably the best person Grimmjow could learn from since she drew like a child and Grimmjow acted like a child so it seemed like a perfect fit.

"And that was why you and I were enemies? because I was a threat to the souls?" Grimmjow questioned

"Not exactly, you and I were enemies because you were a part of an army led by a guy named Souske Aizen, he was a Soul Reaper until he betrayed the Soul Society and ultimately left, he wanted to destroy the Soul Reapers, the world of the living and myself and to help him do that he enlisted the help of you and nine others...what happened to you not wanting to know this kind of stuff?"

'I suddenly became curious about you...you must have been pretty damn strong then, to survive all that. We fought then?" Grimmjow asked

Ichigo nodded his head

'Yeah we fought a couple of times and you actually saved my life too"

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo curiously. The ginger couldn't help but smile he could only imagine what was going on inside Grimmjow's mind at that moment, he would have been utterly confused and yet he was trying to make sense of it all at the same time, that was the determination of Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez.

"Wait? I saved your life even though we were enemies? But I thought I was just an asshole who wanted to kill you"

"Well that was the reason you saved my life...are you really sure you want me to continue? you'll most likely end up coming to know what you were and it could trigger some memories"

He watched Grimmjow think about it. He fixed his sapphire eyes to the chocolate ones

"No...I think I understand now, although I do have one last question if you don't mind answering it for me"

"Not at all, go ahead"

'Was I always this useless? I mean did I ever do something that made me...I dunno what the word is...it's bullshit trying to remember stuff"

Ichigo could help but laugh again, it amused him that Grimmjow got frustrated with himself more than anything, and it was funny hearing him swear especially since when they first met when Grimmjow was human the guy couldn't really say much at all or remember a single thing about himself, including his name

"Special?" Ichigo questioned

"Yeah, was I anything special or was I just as useless as I am now just with anger issues?"

"Grimmjow, you are not useless at all, you have done an amazing job for someone who has had to learn everything all over again, you are an amazing cook and you are an incredible boyfriend. You were and still are something special, you were strong and powerful and you had the determination of a lion, you were so damn tough and you kept on surviving. You were a very proud man, you had pride and you were tough to battle. You still have that determination and I can see it in your eyes that you still have pride'

Ichigo placed his hand on Grimmjow's cheek where his jaw bone used to be and made sure that the ex Espada couldn't look away from him

"You continuously push yourself to do things to make me see how much you appreciate me and love me and you don't have to do that and I think you know that but your pride makes you keep doing these incredible things, as a human you have found other things that make you proud to be who you are, whether it's cooking or you do what you can to be the best boyfriend and person you can be and you should be proud of yourself Grimmjow, you really are an amazing person and one day I hope you do get to see you the way I see you"

Ichigo said calmly but firmly so that Grimmjow understood that he wasn't just making it up or saying what he had because he felt like saying it he did truly mean it. Grimmjow should have been proud he started out not knowing anything and he taught himself along with the gingers help every thing he knew now. He had taught himself how to cook and he was amazing at it and he wanted to be a good person and he wanted to take care of Ichigo so that he could be the best boyfriend possible for him. Ichigo was incredibly honored to have Grimmjow in his life and he was happy that the azure haired man chose to stay with the him, not that he really had much of choice since he had no where to go but on his own. Grimmjow knew where he wanted to be and he knew who we wanted to be with and sometimes knowing things for an absolute certain was hard to come by.

'Are you proud of me Ichigo?' Grimmjow asked

"Yeah Grimmjow, I am very proud of you"

"Then that's all that matters to me...that and as long as I please you too'

Ichigo could see that mischievous smile on the azure haired males face. The same one he always grinned when he was hinting at something amorous.

"Do you honestly think that I would keep being intimate with you if you didn't please me?" Ichigo asked looking into those almost innocent blue pools

"It could be sympathy sex, you could be feeling sorry for me and taking pity on me by letting me defile that very attractive body of yours"

Ichigo shook his head

"You watch way too much television and porn you know that, you'll be turning into a dirty pervert before too long"

"Well you would know, after all you are the one that corrupted me I was innocent before you came along and now look at me, I'm turning into a pervert just like you...all that manliness and sexiness you have going on there turned me into a homosexual" Grimmjow replied with a wide cheeky smile

Ichigo couldn't believe the balls Grimmjow had, suddenly acting all cocky. It was very clear there were two sides to his boyfriend the sweet innocent Grimmjow that was almost child like and this Grimmjow, full of himself, flirty, trying to be charming and oozing sexual confidence. Ichigo was sure he was in for quite a lot of trouble with Grimmjow.

"HA HA DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH, I CORRUPTED YOU?" Ichigo yelled loudly almost in disbelief that Grimmjow was blaming him for his perverted ways

'Yeah that's right you Ichigo Kurosaki turned me into a dirty pervert, you are after all the one who got me watching porn and you were the one that started to touch me first..."

He felt Grimmjow suddenly move and grasped Ichigo by the legs before pulling him down flat onto the mattress and then wedged himself in between his naked thighs. Grimmjow leaned in close to the ginger

"You're an idiot" Ichigo said softly

He could feel Grimmjow's semi erect cock pressed up against his own as the larger male rested into him

"That maybe so but I'm your idiot. Your big perverted idiot who loves you very, very much"

"Then I guess I can forgive you blaming your filthy ways on me"

He watched Grimmjow smile again and then took his lips with his own and kissed him lovingly and kindly, Ichigo knew he was the one that started the ball rolling but it was Grimmjow that kept it rolling and he really didn't mind at all.


	6. Chapter 6

_To lovely followers, favouriters and reviewers sorry it's taking me so long to update, unfortunately I have hit a slump where I am starting to think my writing is just horse shit even though I try my hardest but I refuse to let a story go unfinished. So we have a bit of a time skip here just so we can start getting to the interesting bits and pieces for those of you who had perused GrimmIchi One Man One Ex Espada and Whole Heap Of Nonsense you have already some idea where this is going for those of you who want spoilers check out those drabbles and it will give you an idea where I am heading with this, expect lots of GrimmIchi fluff and sexiness!_

Ichigo woke up in bed alone. It hadn't been the first time that week either and it was starting to bother him. He had been with Grimmjow for almost a year in the world of the living and after some rather vivid dreams Grimmjow had started to remember what he was in the past, he started to remember everything as an Espada and ever since things had been coming clear to him Ichigo had felt Grimmjow slipping away from him. He was usually so full of life and talkative and he was even making friends with those closest to Ichigo but once everything had started flooding back to him the larger male seemed like once again he was changing.

Ichigo looked to the side of the bed and ran his fingers through his ginger hair. He missed Grimmjow touching him and calling him cute pet names that sometimes didn't make much sense. He missed when he used his insane logic to try and make something seem a lot simpler even though in the end it only seemed more difficult. Grimmjow was pulling away from him and they hadn't even had sex in two weeks which was extremely strange and the ginger had enough, he had enough of Grimmjow's almost lifeless attitude and treating Ichigo as if he was enemy again. He needed to find out if Grimmjow still even loved him and in the case that the azure haired male gave him any impression that he didn't then Ichigo was going to have no choice but to break up with him. They had been fighting a lot since Grimmjow started remembering his old life, Ichigo was always mad because Grimmjow was being so cold towards him and that started many arguments and the ginger didn't know how much more he could take

The last thing that Ichigo wanted was to hurt his boyfriend but he had enough, he missed his Grimmjow and the melancholic, unaffectionate creature that was in his place was not HIS Grimmjow. The ginger pulled himself out of bed and instantly began looking for Grimmjow, he could smell food so he presumed that his boyfriend was cooking in the kitchen but once there all he saw was a plate of stacked omelets on a plate on the table.

Ichigo could feel they were still hot so they hadn't been long been cooked and since Grimmjow didn't go outside or actually do much at all he presumed that the larger male was in the bathroom. He was too busy looking at the food that his boyfriend had cooked for him that he didn't even notice Grimmjow walking over to him

"Hey' Grimmjow said softly

The sudden deep voice made Ichigo jump, he hated it when people snuck up on him.

'FUCK! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" Ichigo yelled

"...sorry, I have to tell you something"

The ginger watched as Grimmjow walked over to him and then knelled down on the floor in front of him and then felt the large hands take his own. It was the most affection Grimmjow had given him in weeks

"I know that lately things have been shit between us, we've be fighting and I know that's my fault. I don't know how I am supposed to deal with what I have learned about myself. I don't know what I am supposed to do to make up for what I have done and did. I know that I have been taking my frustration I have for myself out on you and that's something I should never do'

Ichigo continued to look into the sincere blue eyes below him. Clearly he didn't need to say anything because Grimmjow was well aware of what he had been doing and the ginger thought it was about time that he had some sort of an apology but he also realized that clearly he had done something to in order for Grimmjow to think that he couldn't talk to him about what he was going through, Ichigo could only imagine how hard it would have been for his boyfriend now that he knew everything especially when his human life was going so good. His friends, even his Soul Reaper ones, had accepted the azure haired man and saw that he was harmless and that he didn't have any ill intentions. They could all see, even Uryu, that Grimmjow was in love with Ichigo had he would never do anything to hurt him again or do anything to hurt anyone the ginger cared about. He kept pushing to show he was a good guy and it had taken almost a year for people to accept him but they had, as far as Ichigo knew anyway.

'The more I remembered the more I felt like I was going to lose you and because I have seen for myself what I did to you I really wouldn't blame you if you did want me to go and never see you again and to be honest even though I would deserve it, it scares the shit out of me not because I have no where else to go but because if I lost you, I would want to die. You have been the only reason I have wanted to keep on living. I don't care about anything but you. Ichigo, I am so sorry I pushed you away...I love you and I hope you can forgive me"

Ichigo watched as Grimmjow stood up and pressed his soft lips against his ginger strands and then went back into the kitchen to start cleaning up the mess that he made. Ichigo felt as if his heart was breaking, he couldn't know for a certain what Grimmjow had been feeling like he had and yet all he worried about the whole time was losing Ichigo. He didn't care if he was in emotional or mental pain, he didn't care that he was suffering all he cared about was Ichigo. He stood up and walked into the kitchen before standing behind Grimmjow and wrapping his arms around the large and muscular chest and he pressed the side of his face up against Grimmjow's back

"I hate that you are so stubborn and you think that have to deal with this alone. Pushing me away is not going to do anything except make me think that you don't love me anymore, that you don't want or need me anymore. Just because you hate yourself doesn't mean that I do. Grimmjow I'm in love with you I have been for nearly a year now so snap the hell out of this depression and realize that it doesn't matter what you were it matters who you are now. So stop being a fucking jackass and making me think you don't love me anymore cause that's really cruel Grimmjow...stupid asshole" Ichigo mumbled into Grimmjow's back

He felt Grimmjow push away from him and then turned around. He looked up at the six foot one man and looked into the cerulean eyes. He did hate that Grimmjow's way of dealing with difficult things was to push him away and try and deal with his issues on his own. He did it every time he was in contention with himself however finally discovering his life as an Ex-Espada was for more troublesome then anything that had bothered him before and it was something that could have ended their relationship if Grimmjow hadn't realized what he was doing and Ichigo knew it didn't help that he wasn't being exactly understanding, he knew it was difficult for Grimmjow to deal with what he had learned about himself and yet the ginger had hoped that he would get over it and go back to his usual egotistical, smart-ass, sweet, kind loving and lovable self.

"...did you just really call me a stupid asshole?" Grimmjow asked with a smile

"I did because you are. You are an idiot because you kept pushing me away when you know better. You're stubborn pain in my ass, you have the attention span of a flea, you have the sex drive of a horny teenager and even though I've told you a million times that I am here for you and you just ignore what I say, you act all big and tough and pretend you can just deal with everything on your own...your so ignorant" Ichigo continued

He could see the somewhat confused look on Grimmjow's face, Ichigo was still incredibly pissed at the azure haired man and even though the last thing he wanted was to lose the one person that never expected anything from him he wasn't afraid to let Grimmjow know he had done something rather stupid and he wanted his boyfriend to know how close he came to being single because he hadn't used his head and instead continued to push Ichigo away just to try and prove that he was a big boy who could handle anything that was thrown at him when they should have been dealing with it together like "normal' couples did.

"You have had to deal with something that most people wouldn't even be able to begin to understand and yet you didn't think to talk to me instead you pushed me away like I was just another person. I am not stupid I know how much this has affected you for fuck sakes there was a time where you couldn't keep your hands off of me and for the last two weeks you haven't even kissed me let alone tried to screw me. I am so mad at you but because I love you so damn much all I am going to do is ignore you for a few days and see how you like it'

Ichigo disconnected his gaze from Grimmjow's and began to walk away but he felt the larger man's hand reach out and grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. He could have easily struggled out of the hold that the azure haired male had on him but he wanted to hear what Grimmjow had to say but he didn't have anything to say instead the ginger felt his body being pulled until it collided with Grimmjow's and then instantly a pair of soft and indulgent lips pressed against his and began to kiss him passionately and with an intense heat that instantly crashed over Ichigo's body and made him become like chocolate being slowly melted by an open flame, he flopped in Grimmjow's strong arms as their lips smashed together zealously with hungry tongues starting to tangle and intertwine with each others. Ichigo couldn't help but moan as felt his cock begin to grow whilst Grimmjow was trying to show him that he still very much loved the ginger.

Ichigo pulled away from the osculation still very much flopped in Grimmjow's arms and still very much suffering with his tightened pants. He looked back up into Grimmjow's eyes

"I'm still mad at you" Ichigo whispered

'I know" Grimmjow replied

'And don't think because you have kissed me like that it means I am going to sleep with you, because I am not"

He managed to pull himself up and then proceeded to push away from Grimmjow. He walked over to the table so that he could eat his breakfast. He sat down and pushed the fork into the not so warm stack of omelets and began to eat all the while looking back at Grimmjow who was just standing there with a look of feeling very sorry for himself on his face. Ichigo tried to ignore it, Grimmjow deserved to be feeling like shit, he hoped the man was suffering...just not a lot. Even though Ichigo was annoyed with him he still loved him and he didn't want the Ex-Espada to suffer too much more than he already was.

"Sit down and talk to me...the least you can do is fill me in on what's going on inside that head of yours' Ichigo said looking away from Grimmjow

Ichigo watched as Grimmjow sat across from him and refused to look at the ginger. Ichigo placed the fork down and knocked on the table

"Hey my eyes are up here not down there, look at me" He demanded

Grimmjow did as Ichigo had said and looked up and Ichigo connected his gaze the the blue pools, he could see how upset Grimmjow was. He could see that it wasn't just his memories that were eating at him so he knew there was a lot more that Grimmjow had to say than just how pissed off he was about who he used to be

"I pushed you away because I think you deserve better. I know that even though your friends have finally realized I am not out to hurt you they still look at me like I am some kind of demon that crawled out from Hell. I know that every time we see your family your dad gives me that whole protective parent look like I am going to smother you to death in your sleep or something"

He continued to look into those blue eyes that didn't shift from his own chocolate ones not even for a brief microsecond. Ichigo had to admit he was completley oblivious to both those things but he did believe Grimmjow, he didn't think he was being paranoid or anything of the sorts if his boyfriend really saw those things then he had no reason to doubt him about it.

"To them I am always going to be an enemy, I am so sick of trying to prove myself. I have tried and tried to show them I am not going to hurt you and I never will. I have tried to prove to them that I would rather die than see anything bad happen to you, that I would protect you the best that I can and it's completley hopeless because all they see when they look at me is just some evil asshole who hasn't changed, that I am making some secret plans behind your back to fool you and then kill you when your back is turned"

He heard Grimmjow let out a loud sigh and then placed his hands in his hair and then slid them over his face, keeping them their for a moment before pulling them away and resting them on the table.

"The stupid thing is no matter how much it pisses me off about what I used to be and not matter how much it pisses me off that I have to continue to prove myself even after a year I still want to do it because at the end of the day I don't want to be any burden to you, I want you to have at least something in your life that is easy, something you don't have to worry about. I didn't want to tell you what I was going through because your life is too damn complicated as it is with me adding to your stress, I know I fucked up, I know I did something wrong by pushing you away but I thought I was protecting you"

Ichigo felt a sudden sting of guilt as he listened to Grimmjow. All his boyfriend wanted for him was to have something easy in his life, something that didn't need to be fixed or thought about because it was there in black and white. Grimmjow was trying his hardest to be approved by his friends and family that Ichigo ended up being blinded by the fact they still looked at the azure haired man like he was the enemy when it actuality he was the only person in the gingers life who tried to make his existence as normal and as peaceful as possible without asking him to go on a mission that could get him killed or without him feeling as if he had to protect the world from one enemy after the other.

'Even though I know you deserve better I can't and I won't let you go. I love you and if I have to keep trying to prove to everyone that I am the last person you need to be concerned with then so be it. I would never hurt you on purpose and I most definitely would never kill you, look at me I have down graded from an Espada to a human, I am completley useless. You could probably hit me and it would end up knocking me unconscious. I get that their your family and friends but I am your boyfriend, I am the guy that wants to spend the rest of my life with you they are more of a threat to you then I will ever be and I hate because of what I was that I have to suffer for it now'

Grimmjow finished getting what he had to off of his chest. He did feel better but Ichigo could see that it was still causing Grimmjow agony but it was something that needed to be out in the open. Ichigo needed to know what was on his boyfriend's mind and now that he knew he was able to sort it out with Grimmjow in a normal, adult conversation. He was glad that finally after two almost heart wrenching weeks that Grimmjow was letting him in and telling him what he needed to hear and he had no idea that what bothered Grimmjow the most wasn't his past it was his present, that he had to prove that he loved Ichigo when it shouldn't have been necessary.

The ginger got up from his chair and walked over to his lover and placed himself in Grimmjow's lap before resting his fingers under Grimmjow's chin and making him look up so their eyes met once again

"You are not a burden to me at all. I want to know what's going on with you because I care about how your feeling. If you want to make my life easier for me keeping things from me and shutting me out is going to make me stress at more than you not telling me. You shouldn't have to prove yourself because the only persons opinion you should care about is mine. I am not scared of you, I am not worried that one day you'll snap and murder me, I have no doubt in my mind that you love me more than you could possibly love anyone, even yourself. You have done your part to get along with everyone, you don't need to do anymore. Don't hide things from me ever again because for the last two weeks I have been thinking you had lost interest in me and I was waking up each morning thinking I was never going to see you again and all that you'll leave behind is a note in your horrible hand writing"

Ichigo smiled when he could see Grimmjow do the same thing clearly the comment about his handwriting was amusing to him too, he did have very poor penmanship and even the ginger had a hard time deciphering anything that Grimmjow had written down.

'I'm sorry I made you feel like that, I wont do it again" Grimmjow said to him

Ichigo grinned again and leaned into the azure haired male, resting his lips close to the bluenet's

'You may think that I deserve better but I know what I want and what I need and that is you, you don't get decide that for me. I love you Grimmjow and if people don't like it than so be it, it's not their place to tell me who I can and can't be with. You are what I want and not just right now but for the rest of my life. End of story"

'You get kinda bossy when your pissed off, it's kinda cute'

Ichigo furrowed his brows and shook his head

'I am not cute...don't call me cute. I am trying to be mad at you don't butter me able with girly compliments"

'What can I do to make you stop being mad at me?' Grimmjow asked

Ichigo thought about it for a moment, Grimmjow didn't need to do anything, he had said he was sorry and Ichigo knew that he meant it. He knew what he had done wrong and he was sure that his boyfriend was going to keep to his word when he said he wouldn't do it again. Ichigo looked at the larger man and smiled

'Nothing, you've said sorry and you've made up for it. I've stopped being mad at you...for now. Just don't ever think I wont be here for you when you need me. It doesn't matter how big or small the problem is, just talk to me"

He watched Grimmjow nod his head and they shared another loving and sweet kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

"What is this Grimmjow?" Ichigo said to Grimmjow as he sat beside him holding a piece of paper

He had returned home from training to find Grimmjow writing something down, of course Ichigo had become curious and since he could barely read the azure haired males writing he had to ask about it.

"It's a list, to help me keep track of what I am doing. So you know what I am thinking so I never push you away again"

Ichigo smiled, the thought that Grimmjow was able to put what happened behind him but clearly it was still bothering him. He looked down at the paper again to try and at least make some of it out. He felt bad that he couldn't understand what Grimmjow had written it was like a child had taken pen to paper and scribbled down something that only made sense to them.

"You don't know what it says do you?' Grimmjow questioned with a smile

"I'm sorry Grimmjow but you write like a two year old you really have to learn how to write so I know what you are trying to tell me. Or better yet you could just tell me what you have written"

'Maybe it's not me that needs to learn how to write, it's you that needs to learn how to read"

Ichigo furrowed his brows and shook his head, it was definitely Grimmjow that needed to learn how to write.

"Well are you going to tell me what it says or are you expecting me to hand it to a pre-school child and have them decipher it for me?"

"Wow, you are a catty bitch today and I would know I used to be a cat...Alright I will tell you but it's only because I feel sorry for you that you can't read"

Grimmjow smiled cheekily and took the paper from his boyfriend

"List of shit to do before I end up dead...again"

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh and shake his head. Grimmjow at least had a sense of humor. Ichigo watched intently as Grimmjow continued to read off the piece of paper

"Get a job, become rich, marry Ichigo and have kids with him... it doesn't have to be in that order and it's only four things but it's what I have been thinking about"

Ichigo looked at the azure haired man completley stunned at what he had just heard. He had no idea that Grimmjow had ever thought about him in such a way, he knew he loved him and he had said he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him but he didn't know Grimmjow would have ever thought about marriage and he definitely didn't think Grimmjow would want kids.

"You want to...marry me?'

"Well yeah, I have said I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I thought you would know that meant that someday we would get married'

Ichigo took the piece of paper and looked at it he tried to see if that was what Grimmjow had written down but he just screwed up the paper and tossed it over his shoulder. He would have preferred to hear it straight from his boyfriends mouth instead of trying to read it emphasis on the try.

'Grimmjow have you been watching the wedding channel?" Ichigo questioned

"Yes I have, you should have seen this woman that was buying this wedding dress she had no budget and yet she totally bypassed the Vera Wang collection and went for this cheap looking ivory piece of shit that didn't even have beading detail on it, I haven't been gay for long but I didn't step out of the closet yesterday, if that was me I would have demanded at least sequins or something"

Ichigo didn't even know what to say. He was completley baffled by the azure haired male, he was starting to wonder if he was actually insane. It wasn't that he didn't want to marry Grimmjow it was the fact that for starters Grimmjow didn't seem like the type that would want to get married and for the second fact he didn't think that Grimmjow would have admitted to watching the wedding channel and could recall what he had seen and yet could barely remember that he had to shower so he didn't smell like a garbage disposal.

'Let me try this again, Grimmjow is the reason why you want to marry me because you have been watching the wedding channel and now have the wedding bug?" Ichigo asked

"Huh? oh no I don't want to marry you because I have bugs...at least I don't think I have bugs. I want to marry you because I love you and I don't want to spend the rest of my life without you. I'll do whatever I have to, to be perfect so you will feel the same about me...do you catch bugs if you watch the wedding channel because if that's the case you should write the TV station a letter...that can't be healthy, catching bugs off the TV'

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh. As much as he loved Grimmjow he was an idiot and took things way too literally but he had also said exactly what he wanted to hear him say. The reasons why he wanted to marry Ichigo wasn't because he thought it was what was normal or what he thought they had to do he wanted to get married to him because that was what he wanted to do, because he loved him and still thought he had to be perfect in order for Ichigo to want to marry him too.

'Grimmjow, you are perfect to me. Your a little dopey sometimes but I love that about you. I will marry you because I love you too and I don't want to be without you. You didn't need to write down a list, if that was how you felt then you could have just said, were you worried that I wouldn't want the same thing?"

He watched Grimmjow nod. Ichigo had hoped he hadn't given Grimmjow the impression that he didn't want them to have a future together. He assumed eventually they would come to a point where it would be more than just dating and it would be more than just the boyfriend title but because he thought Grimmjow wouldn't have actually wanted to get married then he was happy just being the larger man's boyfriend.

'And there was something else too" Grimmjow said

'What is it?'

"Well I haven't asked your dad if it's ok if I marry you'

Ichigo felt a flutter in his heart hearing Grimmjow say such a thing. Even though he remembered who he was in the past he was definitely far from that. It was a custom that so very few went by and yet there was Grimmjow a man that used to never believe in politeness telling him that he couldn't say he wanted to marry Ichigo because he hadn't asked his father if it was ok.

"Grimmjow you don't have to do that chivalry is dead, it has been for a long time, people just don't do that anymore"

"Well I am not like other people, chivalry shouldn't be dead. If you love someone enough and I mean truly love them than that person should be treated with respect. To me the idea of asking someone to marry you without at least telling their parent of the intention well that's just respect. Besides your dad isn't exactly young I don't want you going to see them and saying 'hey dad I'm marrying my boyfriend' and them him have a heart attack, it would be just common courtesy to warn the guy first"

Ichigo found himself in Grimmjow's lap, straddling his lap. He didn't know if it was because Grimmjow was being old fashioned or that it was the fact that he was so adorable when he showed how clueless he was but it didn't matter what was causing it, Ichigo wanted him right there and then.

"Take me to the bedroom, I'm horny" Ichigo purred

"What to do you take me for? some kind of pervert? You can't just jump all over me and demand sex from me, I'm not your sex toy you know"

Ichigo knew straight away that Grimmjow wasn't serious. Even if he wasn't grinning like a cat that just got a bowl full of cream Ichigo knew Grimmjow all to well to know that he was full of shit

'You're not fooling anyone" Ichigo replied

He watched Grimmjow smile even wider

"Good because I didn't mean it"

He felt Grimmjow wrapped his large arms around him and then purse his soft lips to his own kissing him seductively and sensually Ichigo instantly melted into Grimmjow's hold as he kissed him like a true lover would another. He felt Grimmjow hold onto him tightly and began to lift them both up and started to carry the ginger into their bedroom. Ichigo found himself very lucky that he had a boyfriend that was built like a body builder, his body looked like it was carved from the Greek God's themselves. He was so utterly gorgeous that Ichigo couldn't help but feel aroused whenever Grimmjow kissed him or held him, it was an involuntary response.

Grimmjow carried the ginger into the bedroom and placed him down on the mattress and as the azure haired male stepped away slightly they both began to rip the clothes from their bodies, stripping away every bit of fabric swiftly. The moment they were both bare Ichigo felt Grimmjow place his hands on his hips and slid him forward. The ginger could see the wide grin on his boyfriends face, a clear sign that he was up to something no good as he usually was.

"Turn over'

He heard Grimmjow purr sensually and seductively. His whole body shivered when he heard that voice it was his weakness, Grimmjow's sex voice was his Kryptonite.

Ichigo turned over and he felt Grimmjow lift him slightly and continued to slide him forward until he could feel his knees rest on the carpeted floor while the top half of his body remained on the mattress he was just about to ask Grimmjow what he was up to when suddenly he felt Grimmjow's cock bury inside of his body. The head pushed past the ring of muscles and Ichigo moaned out loudly as he felt the thick and taut shaft push up inside of him the full length was pulled into him by the muscles contracting tightly. Once Grimmjow was inside of him, with his hands still grasping tightly of his hips the azure haired man began to thrust into him, pulling his length right out and then shoving it back inside of him, right up to the thick wiry blue pubic hair. The angle of penetration was already driving Ichigo crazy, it felt as if his whole body was being filled with Grimmjow's throbbing the thick cock. It was a good thing he was already kneeling because he was sure that he would have collapsed if he wasn't. His breathing became heavy as Grimmjow thrusted harder and faster into him. The ginger suddenly jumped when he could feel Grimmjow's hot and soft lips press against his back as he continued to pound into him. He loved it a little rough and he loved it when Grimmjow didn't hold back and gave him the full force of his strength not only could Ichigo handle it but he wanted Grimmjow to see that he was far from useless that there was still a lot of strength in him and lot of power.

"If your dad wont let me marry you...I am going to anyway" Grimmjow growled as he continued to slide his cock in and out of his boyfriends slick and snug hole.

'What happened to chivalry?" Ichigo panted loudly with a smile

The sweat was running down his face and his cock was throbbing and hot with the urgency to cum. The fire in his belly boiled as he fell deeper into euphoria as Grimmjow continued to fuck him.

"I'll be chivalrous but if he says no well then I'll have no choice but to go against is wishes'

"Fuck you know all the right things to say...that turn me on!" Ichigo ended up yelling

He could feel his cock jump in time with his rushed heart beat

'Ichigo...I'm gonna cum baby'

"Yeah me too"

Ichigo took in a breath and held it there as he felt his cock explode onto the bedding, streams of hot white liquid soiled the side of the mattress and sheets and as he came he could hear Grimmjow let out a robust moan as the jets of semen shot inside of his body, coating the walls in thick layer of the white cream. Ichigo was left panting heavily and loudly as he felt his body become limber and flaccid. Grimmjow placed his lips against Ichigo's back once again that was covered in a film of perspiration.

"I love you Ichi'" Grimmjow purred softly and quietly

'I love you too Grimmjow"

Ichigo slowly came down off of his high from his orgasm and felt Grimmjow pull out of him. He stood up and started to make his way into the suddenly paused and turned around to look at his boyfriend.

'Grimmjow..."

"Hmm?'

"You do realize the fact that you have been watching the wedding channel and actually know the difference between dress designs makes you extremely gay?" Ichigo said to Grimmjow who was still kneeling on the floor

"That's alright, it's really not a shock to the system I figured I had reached an extreme level of gay once I had my cock inside your ass...that was the give away the I was a raging homosexual'

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh, he wouldn't have minded being married to Grimmjow at all.


End file.
